Ride Off Into Your Delusional Sunset
by JKing88
Summary: The first thing Will does after getting back together with Sonny is doubt himself. The second thing he does is cheat on him with Paul. Starts off Wilson, endgame Horita.
1. Chapter 1

Exactly what it says on the tin: Will cheats on Sonny. Seriously, I cannot stress that enough. It'll take a few chapters but Will is gonna cheat on Sonny and Paul is all too happy to help. If that's not your cup of tea, please, don't read.

Title from the Sara Bareilles song _King of Anything_

* * *

 **Ride Off Into Your Delusional Sunset**

When Paul Narita left him, Will Horton felt upset. Hurt, dismayed, and yes, upset. He knew better than anyone that Paul was a catch. He didn't work so hard to get him not to know that. Who wouldn't want to be with Paul?

What Will struggled to understand was why Paul left.

Will's insistence on getting his memories back and, admittedly, his rather unorthodox method of obtaining said memories didn't help things. But, Will felt incomplete without understanding everything he went through. It was like reading a book with missing pages. You could make assumptions but it wasn't the same as experiencing it yourself.

Paul didn't quite understand that, though. Paul, like a lot of people, assumed Will wanted his memories back for Sonny. While Will did remember his former life with Sonny, and, again, admittedly, spent a little too much time around Sonny afterward, that wasn't what motivated him.

Paul didn't believe him. He was so terrified of Will's past, so terrified of Sonny, he let everything else cloud his judgment.

Paul dumped Will before he could get dumped. Left Will, left Salem, left everything.

Will didn't have a mature, responsible reaction.

Instead of proving Paul wrong, he proved Paul right.

Will went back to Sonny.

It only took a few days to realize what a terrible decision it was.

* * *

"I don't understand why you can't just move in here," Sonny asked Will.

He gestured to the wide expanse of the Kiriakis mansion. The two sat in the front room arguing, again.

"I agreed to go out with you four days ago," Will said. It took all his strength not to roll his eyes.

"But, you remember everything now," Sonny shook his head with a smile. "So, that shouldn't matter."

"I remember some things," Will corrected. "But we haven't been together in years. I'm not going to jump into anything."

"Will," Sonny huffed. "This is ridiculous. There's plenty of room for you here. There's no good reason why you shouldn't move."

"Your uncle hates me," Will pointed out.

"Don't worry about my uncle," Sonny said. "It would be better for Ari if we were together."

"Why?" Will asked. "She knows we're barely seeing each other. Us living together again would only confuse her at this point."

"But if we were all here together she wouldn't be confused. She would understand you're where you belong, with me."

"I don't want to live with your family. I like living on my own," Will said. He didn't want to have this conversation any longer.

"On your own, right," Sonny snorted, crossing his arms. "What? You'll live with Paul but not me?"

"What are you talking about?" Will crossed his arms too. "I wasn't living with Paul."

He hated when Sonny brought up Paul. Didn't Sonny understand Paul leaving him was a fresh, festering wound?

"Could have fooled me," Sonny shrugged. "He was always in your room. Hell, I didn't even bother going to his room when I needed to talk to him. I knew he'd be at yours."

"We were dating. What did you expect?"

"That is what I'm saying," Sonny insisted, raising his voice. "You were only dating him. You and I are different. So, why won't you move in?"

Will took a deep breath, trying not to lose his patience.

"I told you why I'm not moving," Will said after a few moments. "I don't need to explain it again."

"This is what's best, Will," Sonny said, facing Will. "It's best for Ari and it's best for you."

"You don't get to make that decision," Will said in a strained voice. "Not for me or for Ari. In case you forgot, she's my daughter."

"And who's been here for her the whole time?" Sonny rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't here because everyone thought I was dead," Will said with a scoff. "And you weren't here all the time either. I might not remember everything but I know you left for Paris, twice. So, don't even try that with me, Sonny. You don't know what's best just because you say so."

"Why are you acting like this?" Sonny asked.

"Acting like what?" Will rubbed the back of his own neck.

"This," Sonny waved his hand in front of Will. "Why are you fighting me on everything? We're finally together after everything and you aren't even meeting me halfway."

"I don't know what you want from me," Will admitted. "I told you we could try things out. Not jump back into our marriage. I don't want things to be like before."

"Neither do I," Sonny adjusted on the couch, grabbing Will's hand. "I want the two of us to be better than before. No more lies and hiding things. No more mistrust. I want us to be good again."

"I want that too," Will mumbled even though something inside of him seized up at the thought. "I want a boyfriend, though, Sonny. Not a parent."

"Right," Sonny nodded. "Okay, yeah, I get that. I just can't help it. I want to make sure everything's perfect between us."

"Perfect isn't really possible," Will said in a quiet voice.

"Now, why don't you change into something nice and we can go out?" Sonny suggested.

Will looked down at his outfit. It wasn't fancy by any means, jeans and a button-up shirt. But it fits him well and there was even a collar on the shirt. He thought he looked good.

The last time he wore the shirt, Paul ripped it off him.

Pushing aside that memory, Will frowned at Sonny.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Oh – uh – nothing," Sonny said, expression hard to read. He adjusted his own suit jacket, straightening the lapel. "Well, in that case, we can head out."

Will let Sonny pull him off the couch and out the door. He spent the whole time yanking surreptitiously at his shirt. Straightening imaginary wrinkles.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Sonny questioned, lips pursed.

"You told me I could pick," Will reminded him with a sigh.

What was the point in telling Will they could go anywhere he wanted for dinner if Sonny didn't mean it?

"I thought you'd pick someone a little nicer," Sonny glanced at the old linoleum tile with a frown.

"I like this place," Will said with a shrug. He let go of Sonny's hand and headed for the back wall.

Will took them to a small hole-in-the-wall burger joint one town over. He discovered it with Paul a month or so back. They wanted to go somewhere they could experience for the first time together.

The restaurant was tucked away between a laundromat and a check cashing joint. From the outside, it almost looked like a convenience store. There were only about five tables in the place. The entire back wall was covered in refrigerated glass soda bottles, hundreds of them.

The first time they went, it took Will and Paul almost a full half-hour to pick what they wanted to drink. This time, Will didn't have to think at all.

Will went right to the large selection of Ramune bottles. It only took a few seconds to find his favorite flavor, green apple. Out of habit, he grabbed Paul's favorite, ginseng, before he remembered Paul wasn't there.

Paul wouldn't be sharing soda bottles with him for a long time, possibly ever.

Sonny spent a few minutes finding his own soda, an old-fashioned root beer. The two met in front of the cash register, ready to order.

Before Will could even offer, Sonny slapped a credit card on the counter.

The two sat at one of the only tables in the place, waiting for their food.

Sonny finally noticed what Will got to drink when Will popped the marble out of its place.

"Since when do you drink Japanese sodas?" Sonny asked with a frown.

Will finished taking a deep drink and shrugged.

"I like them."

"You mean, Paul likes them," Sonny rolled his eyes.

"He introduced them to me, yeah," Will admitted. "This one's my favorite. Try it?"

Will pushed the bottle toward Sonny with a small smile.

Part of Will's best memories at the place were stealing sips out of Paul's drink. The two of them trading bottles back and forth, ankles entwined.

"No, thank you," Sonny shoved the bottle back across the table. "I've had one before. I don't get the fuss."

"Okay," Will said, deflating. He waited a bit before saying, "Tell me about your day?"

"It was all business stuff," Said dismissed. "Nothing you're interested in."

"So?" Will asked. "I want to know what you did."

"Corporate stuff, Will," Sonny said.

"Like what?" Will fished.

"You wouldn't understand," Sonny leaned across the table and grabbed Will's hand. "Do you remember our first date?"

"Remind me," Will murmured with a sigh. A corporate thing or not, Will wanted to know. He didn't understand Paul's PI work but Will still enjoyed hearing about it.

But Sonny wasn't Paul.

Will needed to stop expecting them to act the same.

They spent the rest of their time reminiscing about moments that felt so far away to Will. The whole date left a sour taste in Will's mouth that had nothing to do with the sour apple Ramune.

* * *

The night ended with Sonny walking Will to his door. Something Will insisted wasn't necessary.

"So," Sonny leaned toward Will once they stepped inside Will's room. "Tonight was good."

"Hmm," Will hummed, neither agreeing or arguing.

"Next time we can go somewhere nicer," Sonny said flippantly, ignoring the frown on Will's face.

Before Will could say anything, Sonny kissed him.

It was a nice kiss. Sweet, genuine.

Boring

Kissing Sonny wasn't anything like kissing Paul. Any time Paul kissed him, Will felt it from his toes to his fingertips. Any kiss, no matter how small, lit a fire deep inside of Will.

Will didn't feel anything close to that with Sonny.

Their kisses were nice, yes. But Will didn't have an uncontrollable urge to rip Sonny's clothes off. His kisses with Sonny didn't leave him distracted and breathless and desperate for more.

Will didn't know what that meant. Wondered if there was something wrong with him. Something that prevented him from wanting Sonny close when he used to love him so deeply.

It wasn't like there was anything wrong with Sonny or the way he kissed. It was just too soon.

Will didn't want to jump into anything.

Yes, that had to be it.

Will slipped away from Sonny, keeping a fair bit of distance between them.

"I'll see you later?" Will asked, hand over his mouth.

"What?" Sonny asked, chest heaving. "That's it?"

"What more were you expecting?" Will questioned.

Sonny glanced between Will and the bed expectantly.

"I told you I wanted to take things slow," Will reminded Sonny.

"Yeah, and did you do that with Paul?" Sonny asked before saying, "Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"I don't want to talk about Paul," Will said firmly.

"You never do," Sonny pointed out.

"What do you want me to say?" Will asked. "He just broke my heart. It hurts to talk about him, Sonny."

Sonny gave Will a nasty look. A look Will saw every now and again and never cared for.

"I want you to say you're over him," Sonny said. "You don't need him. He left. He gave up on you. I didn't and I never will. It doesn't matter what it takes or who you're with, you'll always be mine."

Will wanted to find that romantic.

He didn't.

He also couldn't help but speak his mind.

"Paul didn't give up on me," Will said. "He let me go."

"It's the same thing," Sonny said with a shrug.

"No, it's not," Will shook his head. He gave Sonny a pointed look. "Paul thought I'd be happier with you. So, he let go. Would you do that?"

"I wouldn't have to," Sonny grabbed Will's hands and smiled. "I know you'll always be happiest with me."

"But Paul-,"

"Enough about Paul," Sonny interrupted, squeezing Will's hands hard. "He doesn't matter, not anymore. He's out of our lives, finally. We don't have to worry about him coming between us ever again."

"But Paul didn-,"

"No," Sonny's face started turning red. "No, 'but Paul' anything. I don't know why you're holding onto him. There wasn't anything between you two but sex. Hell, a year ago he was happy you were dead."

Will let go of Sonny's hands, taking a step back.

"You don't have to be cruel," Will mumbled.

"It's the truth," Sonny kept going. "He wanted to marry me. He almost let everyone believe you were still dead when we were in Memphis. He was only ever with you because I broke up with him. So, I don't know why you're acting like the two of you breaking up is a big deal. You're back with me, where you belong. So, let Paul go. We don't need him in our lives."

"It's not that easy."

"Sure it is," Sonny pulled Will into a hug. Ignored Will's stiff embrace. "You don't need anyone but me."

* * *

*Restaurant based on one of my favorites in Phoenix, AZ. Rocket Burgers and Subs. They really do have hundreds of soda bottles to choose from, including various Ramune flavors.*


	2. Chapter 2

"Will," Marlena said as she opened her front door. Her face lit up, yanking Will into a firm hug.

"Hi, Grandma," Will gushed. Eyes squeezed together, hugging her tight.

He didn't know how she did it but Marlena always gave the best hugs. She never even complained when Will held on longer than he should.

"Come in, come in," Marlena held Will's hand, pulling him toward her couch.

The two adjusted, bodies angled toward one another, knees touching.

"My dad wanted to spend the day with Ari," Will said. "And Ari was so excited about it. It was the cutest thing actually. It reminded me of when I was younger and there was nothing better than going to Grandma's house."

Marlena grinned taking a good look at Will.

"I like to think you're still as excited to spend time with me. Now, what's wrong?"

"Why do you assume something's wrong?" Will countered, fidgeting.

"I know you, sweetie," Marlena said with a perceptive smile. "Besides, I had a hunch you'd be over sooner or later with everything that's happened."

"Yeah," Will sighed. "You know me better than anyone these days."

"I do," Marlena patted Will's hand. "So, tell me what's on your mind."

"I don't know," Will edged. "It might not be anything. Maybe I'm over thinking everything."

"Overthinking what?"

"You know, being with Sonny," Will admitted, sneaking a peek at Marlena.

"Ah," Marlena nodded.

She gave Will a patient look and waited.

It didn't take long before Will exploded.

"I miss Paul so much. And I know everyone expects me to run back to Sonny but I don't know if I can. I've tried, Grandma. I have. But it feels exactly like it used to and I hate it."

"Okay, slow down," Marlena eased. "One thing at a time. I thought you wanted things to go back to the way they used to, with you and Sonny."

Will shook his head vehemently no.

"No, Grandma. I can't stand it. I don't know if it was the time apart or being with someone else but I don't know how I dealt with it before. Sonny doesn't treat me like an equal or his partner. He acts like I'm some wayward little boy in need of saving or directing. It's like having another parent."

Marlena tried to play devil's advocate.

"What if he's just worried about you, sweetheart? Everyone thought you died. He dealt with that pain and horror for years. When he finally got you back, he lost you to someone else. Someone he trusted. Maybe Sonny just wants to protect you."

"Protect me from what? Even if everyone thought I was dead, Sonny moved on. He was ready to have a whole new life with Paul and abandoned it for a guy who didn't even remember him."

"Do you think that's why he's holding on to you so tight now? He was minutes away from marrying Paul when he found out the potential news about you. Then, before he knew it, you were back and instead of wanting your husband, you went after Paul."

"But I didn't know Sonny as a husband then. I didn't feel anything for him. Being with him wouldn't have been fair when I wasn't interested in him. And how can he blame me for wanting Paul? He was going to marry him."

"Again, sweetheart, I'm sure that worried him most about losing you to Paul."

"He didn't lose me," Will argued, hands waving animatedly. "It wasn't a competition and I'm not a toy. I'm a person and it was my decision to divorce Sonny."

"I know that," Marlena said gently. "I know, sweetie. I'm sure Sonny knows that too and worries."

"Grandma," Will shook his head. "All he does is argue with me. He won't let me make my own decisions. I feel smothered and we haven't even been together more than a few days."

"Argue about what? Give me an example."

"He wants me to move in with him already. He refuses to listen to my opinion. I don't want to rush into anything. I don't want to live with him or his family."

"Why do you think he wants you to move in?"

"To control me. To watch my every move. To keep an eye on me."

"Is that it? Or is he worried you'll change your mind again unless he keeps you close?"

"No, he seems to think we're going to go right back to how we were when we were married. Our marriage was terrible towards the end. We weren't working. I don't want that again. And Sonny and I don't even know each other anymore."

"Well, then get to know each other again."

"He doesn't listen to me so why bother."

"He doesn't?"

"No," Will shook his head. "Besides, there's always something wrong with what I'm doing or saying. And he gets so mad about Paul but I can't help it. Even if he broke my heart, I miss him."

Marlena gave Will a sad smile.

"I didn't want him to leave and I miss him. I miss him so much, Grandma. I know I should respect Paul's decision but I hate that he left. I know I didn't give him any incentive to stay and I hate myself for that too.

"But Paul did leave. He left and Sonny was here and everyone was telling me I was going to end up with him anyway. I've tried to be with Sonny, Grandma. I swear I have. I've tried to feel how he wants me to, how everyone expects me to but I can't. After being with Paul, everything with Sonny doesn't feel right. When he kisses me or touches me, it's nothing like it was with Paul."

"No?" Marlena asked, sitting up a little bit straighter.

"When Sonny kisses me, it's nice. He's a good kisser and it's fine. But it wasn't like with Paul. Every time Paul touched me or kissed me, I felt it everywhere. It was electric. It isn't like that with Sonny."

"Have you been…intimate with Sonny?" Marlena asked, overcoming her own embarrassment on the subject.

"No," Will admitted. "Because every time he touches me, every time we kiss, I'm so bored. I try to get in the moment but I don't feel anything."

"Right," Marlena acknowledged. "You shouldn't force yourself to be with Sonny especially if you still have feelings for Paul."

"I know," Will agreed. "And I've tried to explain that to Sonny but he gets so mad and defensive. He doesn't understand my love for Paul was genuine. He thinks we only had a sexual relationship and we didn't. I mean, yeah we were intimate a lot but it was like we couldn't help ourselves. You know?"

"I do," Marlena smiled. "I remember those days. In fact, you remind me so much of myself."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"You and Paul and you and Sonny," Marlena sighed. "It's like watching my own past."

Will didn't get it.

"You remind me of my own struggles with John and Roman."

"Oh, now that you mention it, it is eerily similar. Although John and Grandpa never tried to marry each other."

Marlena let out a loud, harmonious laugh. "No, thankfully they didn't. It's been a long time but the situations are so similar."

Marlena grabbed Will's hand again and squeezed.

"I understand everything you're saying. There were times where I forced myself to be with Roman, to keep my distance from John. But I always ended up in the same place."

Marlena looked around her condo, seeing all the little touches of John in the décor.

"It took a long time and it's not always perfect, but I'm finally happy."

"Good," Will smiled at her, squeezing her hand back. "I'm glad."

"I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did," Marlena cautioned. "I tried to please others instead of myself and in the end, I hurt even more people. Wasted so many years being with someone I didn't truly want.

"You know I love your grandfather but he isn't the man for me. And I don't want that for you, sweetheart. I don't want you miserable to please others. I want you happy. I want you with the man you love. I want you with the man that loves you best."

"Thank you," Will gave her a sweet smile.

Marlena cupped Will's jaw, brushing against his cheek with her thumb.

"You know I'd never tell you what to do, not that you'd listen anyway," Marlena said. "Advise, yes, lecture, maybe. But I won't tell you what to do. I just want you to follow your heart, Will."

Will put his hand over Marlena's, holding her against his cheek and closing his eyes.

"I love you, Grandma," Will declared. "Thanks for listening to me."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Marlena smiled before letting Will go.

She stood up, brushing her hands against her suit pants.

"You know I think Sonny is a good person," Marlena said as she moved over to her desk. She rummaged through a few papers before holding something to her chest. "But I think of Paul the same way I think of Brady, one of my own."

Marlena placed the paper on the coffee table in front of Will.

"I won't tell you what to do, Will," Marlena's eyes twinkled. She moved back to her desk and opened up her purse. She took a credit card out of her wallet and set it next to the paper.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Now, I'm going to make us some coffee. You think things over."

As soon as Marlena turned toward the kitchen, Will snatched the paper off the table.

It was a postcard.

A postcard from Paul.

A postcard with Paul's new address.

A postcard with Paul's new address in San Francisco.

Marlena wasn't surprised when she walked back into the room to find Will and both cards missing.

* * *

*Marlena ships Will/happiness which I believe is Horita. Ergo, Marlena ships Horita


	3. Chapter 3

Will Horton had a tendency to leap before he looked. Jumped right into something before considering the consequences. Hurt people with his single-minded focus. Most of the time, those choices were terrible. This, though, felt so unbelievably right.

After leaving Marlena's, Will rushed to his father's place. Lucas was babysitting Ari for the afternoon. With almost no persuasion, Lucas and Ari were both excited to turn their playdate into a sleepover. After, Will hopped on the first airplane going from Salem to Chicago to San Francisco.

He didn't second guess himself. He didn't worry about using Marlena's credit card. He didn't overthink anything.

Every single part of Will knew this was the right decision.

Five and a half hours later, with nothing more than his phone and wallet Will landed in San Francisco. He took an Uber to the address on the back of Paul's postcard. He didn't fret over wearing jeans and a plaid shirt. Didn't care if his hair was unkempt and he hadn't shaved since the day Paul left.

He didn't feel nervous at all.

Will loved Paul and he'd do whatever it took for Paul to believe him.

Not even the doorman at the rather expensive condominium deterred him. With a little sweet talk, Will got inside. Before he knew it, he was in front of a much fancier door than anything at the Martin mansion.

Will knocked, loud and precise.

It took less than a minute for Paul to answer.

Paul barely opened the door, barely had a chance to process Will's presence before Will broke into a tirade.

"I love you," Will said, looking at Paul's stupidly handsome, surprised face. "I'm in love with you. Full memory Will – well – almost full memory Will. Even with whatever memories I have, I don't want anyone else. You aren't anyone's second choice, okay. Because you are so smart and so kind. So compassionate and sexy and you deserve all the good things in life. And – and – and you deserve so much more than me but I love you and why would you think I'd pick anyone over you?

"I love you, Paul Narita, only you. And I am not going anywhere until you believe me."

The surprise slid off Paul's face as he processed everything Will said.

"How did you know I was here?" Paul asked.

Will held up the postcard.

"Oh," Paul's eyebrows lifted. "Yeah, that would do it."

Then he pulled Will into a long, deep kiss.

Will sighed into it, arms wrapped around Paul's neck. Paul held Will's face with both hands, lips moving together in perfect sync.

This, this right here was everything a kiss should feel like. Distracting, breathless, heart beating out of control.

So, so perfect and the opposite of any time Will kissed Sonny.

"I missed you so much," Will said into Paul's mouth. "I love you."

Paul nipped Will's lips, thumbs brushing over Will's cheekbones.

"I missed you too," Paul said between kisses. "Can't believe you're here."

The two pulled apart, foreheads touching.

"I tried to be with Sonny," Will admitted. He held Paul close when he tried to pull away. "And I couldn't. I couldn't, Paul. It was terrible especially compared to being with you. It was nothing like being with you. Everyone said that I should be with him and I couldn't. I tried but I couldn't. I couldn't."

"Okay, okay," Paul rubbed his nose against Will's with his eyes closed, wide grin on his face. "I believe you."

"He didn't make me feel like you do," Will added, melting against Paul.

"How do I make you feel?" Paul asked. His hands slid down Will's back, holding onto the bottom of Will's shirt.

"Confident, wanted," Will listed. "Sexy."

Will kissed Paul again, sucking on his lower lip.

"God," Will said when they parted. "You treat me like an adult. You listen to me. And the way you touch me," Will broke off, shivering when Paul drew circles against the bare skin of his lower back.

"You let me make my own decisions even if they're stupid," Will continued. All while Paul rubbed against his skin. "You love me, all of me, even the less than desirable parts."

Will pulled back enough to look Paul in the eye, smiling big and hopeful.

"I love you. I love every part of you, Paul. And I will do everything I can to make you understand that, to believe me. You'll never doubt how I feel about you again. I promise. Just, please give me the chance to try."

Paul held Will's gaze. His warm brown eyes staring into Will's.

It didn't take him long to answer.

"Okay," Paul said, trying and failing to suppress a smile.

"Yeah?" Will asked, letting out a loud, happy chuckle.

"Yeah," Paul pulled Will closer. "I want to be with you. I never wanted to leave."

"I didn't want you to leave either," Will said. "But I understand why you felt you had to. I didn't give you any reason to stay but that'll change now."

Paul kissed Will, lips brushing together, tongues touching. He guided Will toward his new bedroom.

They left a trail of clothes behind them, shirts unbuttoned in a rush, lips kissing whatever bit of free skin they saw.

"Wait," Will said once he was in his boxers, standing in front of Paul's bed. "I didn't technically break up with Sonny yet."

"Why not?" Paul asked, hands holding the edge of Will's boxers.

"I didn't really get the chance," Will confessed, trying not to press himself against Paul's bare skin. "I saw your address on the card and jumped onto a plane. All I could think about was getting to you."

Paul grinned, inching down Will's boxers.

"He didn't have a problem coming onto you when we were together," Paul said once Will was completely naked.

"No, no, he didn't," Will whispered. He briefly thought of all the times Sonny pressured him when he was dating Paul. Even the few times he tried to kiss Will after his memories came back.

Paul shoved Will onto the bed, peeling off his own boxers. He crawled over Will, their eyes roaming over the other's naked skin.

"Then he shouldn't have a problem if I do this while you're with him," Paul said with a smirk, kissing Will, and finally, finally pressing their naked bodies together.

Will moaned, wrapping one leg around Paul's waist.

Paul's hands roamed, skimming along Will's thigh, his sides, and his biceps, all over and around before settling on Will's ass, hiking him closer.

Will whined, putty in Paul's hands.

"Did it feel like this with him?" Paul whispered as he nosed behind Will's ear. "Did he make you this hard?"

Will gasped when Paul bucked against him, sliding their cocks together.

"N—no," Will stuttered between grunts and gasps. "Never got this far. Couldn't, not when all I could think about was you. He couldn't make me feel the way you do."

"Oh, yeah?" Paul grinned before kissing Will's sensitive skin, biting and sucking. "He never had you whining like this? Never had you leaking all over him?"

"No," Will answered, gyrating his hips in time with Paul's.

"Didn't get to see you desperate for it?"

Will shook his head back and forth. He was desperate for it. The smallest touch from Paul was like a live wire. It lit up inside of Will, got him so hard and frantic. Pre-cum already pearling at his tip and Paul hadn't even gotten started yet.

Will cried out when Paul let him go, backing away.

Paul kneeled on the edge of the bed, hard cock curving toward his stomach. Will didn't feel any shame making grabby hands at him, keening in the back of his throat.

Will licked his lips, eyes on Paul's swollen cock.

Paul was all kinds of gorgeous and Will had never seen this look in his eyes before.

"Don't move," Paul ordered. A confident grin spread over his face when he saw Will lick over his lips again, struggling to stay still.

Will tried not to fidget but he couldn't help it. Paul was so close and naked and he looked so, so good. And Will was so keyed up already. All he wanted was to wrap his lips around Paul. Or have Paul's lips on him. Or Paul's tongue. Or his perfect, perfect cock.

Will didn't even know what he wanted first. He wanted everything, all at once.

Paul crawled over Will again. He grabbed Will's hands and pulled them up over his head.

"Can you stay still?" Paul asked, holding Will's wrists down.

Will nodded, excited and only the slightest bit apprehensive.

"Good," Paul let go of his hands and straddled Will's chest.

Paul lazily stroked his cock, eyes on Will's face.

"You miss me?" Paul asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes," Will whispered, licking his lips.

Paul's smile turned into a leer at the sight. He traced the head of his cock over Will's pink lips. Hissing when Will's tongue darted out to taste him.

Paul took his time rubbing against Will's mouth, leaving it shiny and slick. Enjoyed the feel of Will trembling beneath him. Loved watching Will's fists clench and unclench as he tried not to move.

"Open," Paul ordered. A sharp thrill slid up his spine when Will obeyed.

Will dropped his mouth open wide, straining his neck to keep upright.

Paul dipped his cock inside just a little bit before pulling back.

"Don't," Paul admonished when Will tried to close his mouth around him the next time he pushed inside. "Keep it open."

Will, mouth open, struggled with all his might not to move his hands, straining to keep his hips from thrusting against nothing. Will gave Paul his saddest, most pathetic look with a mouthful of cock.

"Don't pout," Paul laughed in delight. "I know how much you love drooling all over my cock, baby."

Will's moan gave Paul even more confidence. It also made him take pity.

Paul, relenting, slid his cock farther into Will's mouth. He took his time, moving forward and back inch by inch until he hit the back of Will's throat.

"You okay?" Paul asked, glancing at Will's wide blue eyes.

Will nodded, mumbling something around Paul's cock.

"Keep going?" Paul guessed.

Will nodded again.

Paul tilted Will's chin up. He waited for Will to let out a deep breath and lay his tongue flat. With one last look at Will for confirmation, Paul slipped into Will's throat.

Will gagged for a moment before getting a handle on his reflex.

Paul groaned, holding tight to Will's throat with one hand and the base of his cock with his other.

"Fuck," Paul praised, trying not to thrust. "Fuck, that's so good."

He waited a few more seconds before pulling back to let Will breath.

"So fucking sexy," Paul praised, brushing a wayward tear from Will's eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Will answered, voice a complete wreck. "Do it again."

Paul didn't need to be told twice. He enjoyed fucking in and out of Will's throat. Whenever he pulled back to give Will a rest, he finally let Will suck to his heart's content.

Paul ran his fingers through Will's hair, holding the back of his head up.

"You ever let Sonny do this?" Paul asked, looking down at Will's flushed face and red-rimmed eyes.

Will shook his head no.

"No?" Paul tilted Will's chin back again, pushing in deep. "You never sucked his cock down your throat? Never felt him like this?"

Paul pulled out with a loud, wet sound.

"No," Will said, gasping for air, throat scratchy and raw. "Never tried. Only with you."

Paul smiled, smug.

"You remember that first time?" Paul rubbed himself over Will's mouth again, dipping inside.

Will did. He and Paul were lounging in Will's room. Will slurping on a Popsicle. His phone rang and instead of handing the treat over to Paul or holding it, for whatever reason, Will ate the whole thing in one bite.

When Will got off the phone, Paul had so many ideas.

The two enjoyed a few days of practice before Will succeeded. Paul remembered that day fondly. Will had such determination in his eyes, such confidence. Paul didn't know who came harder that day. Him spilling into Will's open, ready mouth. Or Will with his hands wrapped around his own cock, too turned on to even wait for Paul to touch him.

Will contracted his throat, jostling Paul out of the memory.

"Fuck," Paul half praised, half threatened.

He pulled out again, tapping his cock against Will's mouth.

"Paul," Will pleaded with a harsh whisper.

"Feeling neglected, baby?"

Will nodded, licking at Paul, batting his lashes.

Paul laughed, rolling off Will. He settled against the pillows, body on display.

"Touch all you want," Paul said.

Before he even finished, Will plastered his hands to Paul's naked skin. Will touched and touched, hands digging into muscles and jerking Paul's cock.

Paul wiped the spit and fluids off Will's face for him.

"Hasn't been that long," Paul said with a smirk, eyes fluttering shut.

"Feels like forever," Will insisted. He straddled Paul's thick thigh, rubbing against it.

"Oh, yeah? What do you want, baby? I already let you suck my cock. What else do you want?"

"Paaaaaul," Will whined, wriggling and downright humping Paul's leg.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to do this for you?" Paul asked with mock concern.

"Paul," Will groaned. "Touch me. Touch me. I need you to touch me."

"Touch you where?" Paul splayed his hands along Will's back. "Here?"

"No, Paul, please," Will begged.

"Here?" Paul slipped his hand down further, cupping Will's ass.

"Yes, god, yes, Paul, please."

"Like this?" Paul squeezed the globe of Will's ass with one hand. The other brushed along Will's hole.

"Fuck," Will groaned, bucking into Paul's hold.

"Or should I do this?"

Paul didn't give Will any warning before he flipped Will onto his stomach. He hitched Will's hips in the air, chest flat on the bed.

Will groaned, loud and long, when Paul pulled his cheeks apart, showing off Will's furrowed, pink-ish hole.

Paul chuckled at Will's reaction. He let out a puff of air, enjoying the way Will's muscles contracted.

He pressed a series of kisses from the bottom of Will's spine down to his hole. Paul let the tip of his tongue circle Will's entrance.

"Paul, Paul," Will praised. He canted his hips back and forth, making it harder for Paul to follow him.

Paul held Will's hips to keep him still, licking and teasing. Kissing up and around even biting one of Will's globes.

"Don't move," Paul ordered with a hard smack to Will's butt.

He slid off the bed, walking to the other side of the room.

"What? No, no, no, where are you going?" Will argued.

Paul rummaged through an unpacked box before finding a bottle of lube and a condom.

He would have rushed back to the bed but Will made such a pretty picture. Ass up, legs spread, cock hard, so desperate and trembling.

And it was all for Paul.

Will looked over his shoulders and sighed in relief when he saw the bottle of lube.

"God, yes," Will practically yelled out. "Paul, please."

"Ah, not yet," Paul kneeled behind Will, hands running up and over his ass and lower back.

"What?" Will asked, grinding into the air, knuckles grabbing the comforter under him.

"You weren't with Sonny?" Paul asked one more time. "You weren't with anyone?"

"No," Will answered, sitting up but stopping when Paul held him down. "No, I was only with you."

"You haven't been with him in years?" Paul asked, flicking the bottle open.

"Not since before he left for Paris," Will answered.

"Good," Paul manhandled Will up onto his knees, front pressed to Will's back. "He's never going to have you again."

"Only you," Will added before turning his head over his shoulder to kiss Paul dirty and wet.

"Only me," Paul said, breathing deeply. "I'm the only one that can get you this way, aren't I, baby?"

Will nodded enthusiastically, jumping when he felt Paul prodding at his entrance.

"He's never gonna see you like this, huh? Naked and begging for it? A sloppy incoherent mess with barely any effort?"

"Only you," Will repeated, tensing when Paul rubbed lube along his hole before sliding inside.

"I'm the only one that gets to see you so desperate for just a finger, hmm?" Paul kissed Will before he could answer. "Only one that knows just how to touch you?"

"Uh-huh," Will gasped, rocking back and forth as Paul opened him up.

Paul kept up his litany of questions and phrases as he took Will apart, opening him up just enough.

Paul wanted Will to really feel it, feel him. Wanted him to never forget who he was with.

"Gonna fuck you so good, baby," Paul promised, working two fingers into Will, scissoring them this way and that. "Only one that gets to fuck you. Only one."

"God, yes," Will begged. "You're the best, the only one, I promise. God, I promise, Paul. No one's as good as you."

Paul kissed Will again, easing him onto his side. He guided Will's left leg up over his waist. The other hand grabbed his cock, pushing teasingly against Will's hole.

"You want me, baby?" Paul asked.

"God, I want you so much," Will begged. "I need you so bad, only you. Please, Paul, please. I need you, only you. I only want you. Always you. Hurry up, please, Paul, please."

"Gotta put on the condom, first," Paul said, stopping his ministrations. "Unless we don't want to use one."

That was the first time Paul ever asked Will that question.

"I've always used one," Will said, pupils dilated and cheeks flushed.

"I know," Paul nodded, hands sliding toward the condom.

"No," Will put his hands on Paul's neck, holding his gaze. "No, I've _always_ used one, _always_."

"You and he never…?"

Will shook his head.

"I want you, Paul," Will wrapped one hand around the base of Paul's cock. "I want all of you, only you."

Together, the two of them eased into Will. It took longer than usual. Paul hadn't excessively prepped Will like he usually would.

Will liked the sting, the slight burn. That Paul almost felt like too much, that Will felt too full.

"Fuck," Will groaned when Paul bottomed out.

Everything was warmer, closer than usual.

Paul held still for a few minutes, rubbing Will's lower back. Lips nipping and sucking Will's skin. Turning his neck into a massive hickey.

When Will felt ready, he worked his hips against Paul's. The two holding the other close, lips never far apart as their hips rolled together.

They both couldn't stop talking.

"Feel so good," Will gushed with a low groan. "Feel all of you. God, all I feel is you."

"So hot, baby. So tight. Gonna fuck you so good," Paul promised. "Gonna fuck you better than anyone else. Turn you into a fucked out mess."

"Always do," Will sighed. He gasped when Paul hit at a new angle. "Fuck so much better than…oh god."

"Yeah?" Paul grunted with a grin.

"So much better," Will clawed at Paul's back. "Everything about you is so much better. So sexy and so big and fuck me so good. God, so smart. So beautiful. So everything. Fuck, Paul, love you. Love you so much. Fuck, keep doing that."

Paul, experimenting with a roll and a jab of the hips, laughed.

"Yeah, baby?" he did it again. "Like that?"

Will threw his head back, nails digging into Paul's back.

Every time Paul thrust forward, Will clenched around him, causing Paul to groan. They kept at it, over and over until Will couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Will jerked himself off, crying Paul's name loudly, head thrown back, sweat sliding down his throat.

"Paul, Paul, Paul, fuck, Paul."

"Come on, baby," Paul urged. "Wanna see you come all over yourself. Wanna see me make you come."

Paul knocked Will's hand aside and took Will, twisting his hand just how he knew Will liked it.

It only took one, two, three twists before Will cried out, panting and clenching, streaking his chest and neck with pearly white streams.

"Fuck," Will sighed. "Paul, fuck. Love you so much."

"Love you," Paul mumbled, hissing as Will tightened around him.

"Please, baby, please," Will urged. He sat up, pushing Paul into the pillows, firm in his lap. "I want you to."

"Want me to what?" Paul asked, rubbing his hands up and over Will's chest. Smearing Will's come all over the place.

Will, ridding up and down, hands firm on Paul's lower stomach, said, "want you to come inside me. Please, Paul, want it so bad."

"Fuck," Paul's eyes fought to stay open. The sight of a come covered Will Horton riding his cock and begging for his come almost too much.

"Need it," Will pleaded. "Need you so bad."

Will leaned forward, lips hovering over Paul's.

"I want you to come inside me while I'm still dating Sonny."

Paul planted his feet on the bed, arms wrapped around Will. He jackhammered his hips into Will, grunting loud and long.

"Please, Paul," Will whispered one last time.

Paul, red-faced from exertion, held Will tight enough to bruise, as he fucked inside him until he let loose. Thrusting up and up until he was too sensitive.

"Fuck," Will collapsed on top of Paul, boneless. "Fuck, that was perfect."

Paul chuckled, face pressed into Will's neck. He sucked one last hickey, hands rubbing along Will's ass.

"Yes, it was," Paul agreed.

They held onto each other, Paul still inside of Will as they enjoyed their afterglow.

"I'm sorry," Will said after a few moments.

Paul, tensed, hands holding Will tightly once again.

"I'm sorry I made you think you were inferior," Will elaborated.

Paul loosened his hold just a bit.

"You're amazing. Every part of you and I'd be an idiot to pick anyone, especially Sonny, over you."

"You're just saying that 'cause I fucked your brains out," Paul teased, smile bashful.

Will laughed, kissing him sweetly. "Trust me; the way you fuck is just a bonus."

"Yeah?" Paul asked.

Will laughed. "Even if you didn't fuck like a god, I'd love you."

Will cupped Paul's jaw with both hands, holding his gaze.

"I love you. And as soon as I figure out how to stand up, I'm gonna let everyone know it."

Paul grinned, hands slipping down to Will's ass. He touched along Will's puffy hole, feeling where they were still connected.

"One plus to the condoms," Paul mused. He laughed when Will winced at his prodding. "Easy clean up."

"I liked you coming in me," Will admitted. "But I have no idea what to do now without making a giant mess or getting stuck to you."

Paul and Will looked at each other for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

Once they composed themselves, Paul gingerly eased out of Will. He snorted at the strange look at Will's face.

"What?" Paul asked. He turned Will over on his front again, wanting to see the mess he left behind.

"It's wet," Will wiggled his hips. "Wetter than I'm used to. What are you doing?"

"Looking," Paul answered, tilting Will's hips up.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to hold it in or push it out," Will admitted with a strangled laugh.

"Can you hold it in?" Paul wondered. His fingers brushed against Will's entrance, watching Will tighten up his loosened hole.

"I guess," Will mumbled, tensing his whole body. "Why?"

"Don't know if I want to watch you struggle or lick you clean," Paul said around a grin.

All Will could do was groan before Paul dipped his face down, prodding Will with his tongue.

Will pushed out as Paul dug his tongue inside. They both moaned at the filthy mess they made.

"Come here," Will pulled Paul toward him once Paul pulled away.

Will licked into Paul's mouth, sucking Paul's lips. Mouthing along Paul's cheeks and upper lips, wanting anything he could find.

The two panted into each other's mouths, bodies sweat soaked and sticky, Will in particular. They rested for a few minutes, enjoying the other's warmth.

"We're so doing that again," Will said, eyes closed and face content.

"Did you mean it?" Paul asked.

"Well, yeah, that was ridiculously hot," Will replied.

"No, about earlier," Paul said. "About telling everyone you love me."

"Of course," Will smiled, soft and affectionate. "I'll break it off with Sonny and then I'm telling everyone. Maybe I'll take out an ad on Instagram. Get a billboard. Hire someone to write it in the sky."

Paul rolled his eyes. He rolled off the bed, dragging a lazy, protesting Will with him.

Paul pulled them into the master bathroom. He put the water on in the large bathtub, waiting for it to fill all the way to the top.

Will wrapped his arms around Paul from behind, chin resting on Paul's shoulder.

"I know you love me," Paul said, placing his hands on top of Will's arms. "That's enough."

"No, it's not," Will insisted. "I told you, you deserve all the nice things in life. So, I need everyone to know, especially Sonny."

The two stepped into the warm water, adjusting. They sat facing each other. Paul's legs stretched out in front of him. Will's legs spread out on either side of Paul's hips.

"I don't know," Paul pulled Will toward him and onto his lap. His hands slid down Will's lower back. Fingertips teasing against Will's entrance again.

Will quirked a brow, amused by Paul's touching.

"Sonny doesn't need to know about us right away, does he?" Paul grinned, finger sliding inside Will again.

"It can wait a few days," Will's eyes fluttered before he kissed Paul long and deep.


	4. Chapter 4

A loud, irritating noise woke Paul from a deep sleep. He didn't realize what it was for quite a while. He was too busy enjoying the feel of Will in his arms.

They didn't fall asleep until well after midnight. Between mopping up water they splashed over the bathtub, ordering a late night pizza, and distracting themselves with clean, fresh skin, they were too keyed up to sleep.

By the time Paul wrapped Will up in his arms, they couldn't stop talking. Will played with Paul's fingers. Measuring the length next to his own, rubbing against callouses and asking about scars. Kissing each and every one of Paul's fingers while whispering how much he loved him. How sorry he was he made Paul doubt himself, doubt Will.

Paul basked in the attention. Heart overfilling with a new level of fondness with every kiss to his skin.

They fell asleep between whispered confessions. Will telling Paul some of the horrible things he remembered now that his memories returned. Things from way before he even knew Paul existed. Paul admitted Will was right all those years ago; he did try everything he could to steal Sonny from Will.

Honesty had always been the foundation of their relationship. Both felt it even deeper now than ever before. Paul understood why Will felt incomplete without his memories. He learned so many new facets to Will that he would never have known without Will's memories.

The two grew closer, held tighter as they discussed things they could never have before. The reasoning behind their original affair, the fallout afterward. Why the two held such animosity for the months before Will's apparent demise.

Most of all, they discussed their past and Sonny. Paul explained all about choosing baseball over coming out. Hiding who he was for so many years. Meeting Sonny and their time together in San Francisco. How Paul felt seeing Sonny again in Salem. Realizing he slept with Sonny's husband. Chasing after him even when he knew Sonny wanted to work things out with Will. How Paul honestly felt about Will's death. Dating Sonny again. Almost getting married. The horror of seeing Will alive and almost well. Even how he felt about Will chasing after him, following his every step.

Will told Paul all about his childhood. Watching his parents hurt each other, themselves, and others over and over. Shooting EJ. Leaving for Switzerland. Struggling to accept he was gay. Falling for Sonny. Lying to Sonny. Working to get Sonny back again while raising a baby. Writing about his mother, EJ, and Abigail. Leaving for LA. Meeting Paul. Wanting Paul and yet hating him so much when the truth all came out. Sonny leaving him for Paris. Ben. Waking up in Memphis with no memory, no connection to anyone or anything until Paul. Going after Paul with everything he had, refusing to let go of the one thing he knew was meant to be in his life. Realizing he couldn't ignore his past, couldn't be himself without his memories.

The two talked and talked longer and deeper almost brutal in their honesty. Honest in a way they couldn't have been before with Will not understanding what made him, him.

It was ugly and beautiful all at the same time.

When Will turned to look at Paul and told him he loved him, Paul knew without any doubt he meant it.

With streaks of daylight bathing their skin, Paul felt that certainty even stronger than before.

Will cuddled Paul's right arm to his chest, fast asleep. Paul's adjusting on the bed didn't disturb him and neither did the light.

Paul eased his arm away from Will's tight grip. He shook out the pins and needles before getting distracted.

There were two dark freckles on Will's spine. One near the top of his shoulders, the other a few inches down near the top of his back.

Paul wanted to sink his teeth into both spots. Leave a trail of bite marks up to the hickeys Paul left on Will's neck the night before. His own personal connect the dots.

Before he could think much more on the subject, an annoying sound ripped through the still room. The same sound that woke him.

Paul recognized the grating noise, Will's phone.

Will left it on the side table next to Paul's bed. He facetimed with Ari before she went to bed.

Careful not to wake Will, Paul reached for the phone. He wanted to shut the stupid thing up. Knowing Will, he commented on a stupid Facebook post and didn't turn the notifications off.

It wasn't notifications causing all the noise. It was text messages, all from Sonny.

Paul knew he shouldn't read them. They weren't any of his business. But Paul shouldn't have slept with Will the night before either and that didn't stop him.

Paul was tired of doing everything he should. He didn't want to worry about doing the right thing. He deserved to go after what he wanted. And what he wanted was his life back with Will.

The first few messages were boring. Sonny wishing Will a good night. Sonny wishing Will a good morning. Then they started getting interesting. Sonny asking what Will was doing. Sonny asking where Will was. Sonny telling Will where they were going for dinner. Sonny telling Will what he needed to wear. Asking over and over where Will was and what he was doing.

15 messages in total in fewer than ten hours.

Paul snorted before scrolling up. He already read some messages. Might as well read some more.

Paul amused himself for several minutes reading weeks' worth of messages between Will and Sonny. Messages the two exchanged while Will and Paul were still a couple.

Back then, Paul worried every time Will typed away on his phone. Worried about what Will and Sonny could have been saying. All of which aggravated Paul's insecurities. The insecurities that made him break things off with Will, breaking both their hearts.

Paul didn't know why he worried before. Every time Sonny sent something inappropriate, any time he asked for more than Will wanted to give, any time Sonny pushed, Will pulled away.

Will gave so many one-worded answers. Told Sonny so many times he wasn't going to answer something or do something or flat out ignored whatever Sonny said.

Paul didn't know why he worried about Sonny at all. Less than a week after Paul left, less than a week after Sonny thought he won, Will was back in Paul's bed. Hadn't even taken the time to tell Sonny he was leaving. Just hopped on a plane before hopping on Paul.

That should have worried Paul. Make him fret and fill over with guilt. Make him worry about Will's tendency to cheat. Worry about his tendency to encourage that cheating. Worry about so many things.

But he didn't.

Paul didn't worry about anything, not when he had Will in his arms and Sonny had nothing but unanswered texts.

Paul felt the sheets rustling before he heard Will.

"What are you doing?" Will asked, voice laced with sleep.

Paul glanced down at him with a fond smile. Will's hair was a mess and he rubbed bits of sleep dust out of his eyes.

"Reading texts from your boyfriend," Paul answered, kissing the top of Will's bare shoulder.

"Why?" Will asked. He tried to sit up but got caught in the covers. He gave up and yanked Paul closer to him.

"He won't stop messaging you," Paul said.

"Oh," Will murmured, meeting Paul in a gentle kiss.

He manhandled Paul into the position he wanted. Paul's left arm wrapped around Will so he could lean against him.

"You mad?" Paul wondered. He scrolled down to the bottom; letting Will see the most recent messages.

"I don't have anything to hide," Will said. He skimmed the texts and rolled his eyes. "God, give me a break. What does he think I'm doing?"

"Probably what you are doing," Paul pointed out with a snort.

Will put his phone on silent before tossing it to the end of the bed.

"Oh, no," Will turned onto his side, gazing up at Paul. "He definitely isn't worried about this. Probably terrified I'm gonna embarrass him and wear the wrong thing."

"What's wrong with what you wear?" Paul asked. One of his hands drifted up and down Will's left arm.

"It's not nice enough," Will said blandly.

"Well, I won't lie. It is nice to see you in something besides plaid," Paul said with a teasing grin. "But there's nothing wrong with your clothes. Besides, you look so nice in them. I'm a particular fan of what you've got on now."

Will let out a loud laugh, head thrown back.

"I'll just be naked all the time. That might be the only thing you and Sonny agree on with my wardrobe."

Will laughed again when Paul wrinkled his nose.

"I don't think he's gonna get the chance to see it again," Paul said.

"No?" Will asked, trying, and failing, to hide a grin.

"Not once he sees these," Paul placed one hand on Will's throat.

Almost the entirety of Will's neck was a mottled mess of reddish-brown hickeys.

"You look mighty proud of yourself," Will pointed out.

"Oh, I am," Paul answered. He kissed the hollow of Will's throat. Kissing a noisy line over Will's chin and stopping at his lips.

Will dug his hands into Paul's thick hair, holding him in place.

"I should probably go back to Salem," Will whispered. His cheek rested against Paul's.

"Probably," Paul agreed, holding Will tight against him. "You did just up and leave without telling anyone."

"My grandma knows where I am," Will said. "She encouraged me to come here. Actually, she even paid for it."

"Marlena?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "I was talking to her about how much I missed you. How horrible things were with Sonny. She said she didn't want to tell me what to do. That she wanted me to follow my heart. Then she gave me your postcard and her credit card and left the room."

"God bless that woman," Paul said, kissing Will's cheek.

"She's the best," Will pulled away from Paul to look at him. "She said I remind her of herself."

"How do you mean?"

"Didn't you ever wonder how her and your dad have so many kids with other people?"

"Oh – uh – well, I guess I tried not to think about it. I know they were with other people over the years, though. And there was the whole thing with your other grandpa."

"Exactly," Will said, wrapping his arms around Paul's neck. "She waffled between my grandpa Roman and John for so long. She said she loved my grandpa but she always knew she belonged with your dad. That she wasted so much time being with someone she didn't truly want."

"And now Marlena and my dad are finally together," Paul replied.

"Like us," Will smiled.

"Technically, not yet," Paul reminded Will.

"When I get back to Salem," Will amended.

Paul watched as Will's face contorted, eyebrows furrowed. What Paul referred to as Will's thinking face.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Well, I have to go back to Salem. My daughter's there. But you don't. You moved here. Packed everything up and left. And I would stay with you without a thought. I would. But I can't move Ari away from Gabi or even Sonny and I can't go without seeing her. I'm totally on board with a long-distance thing. I want you any way I can get you because I love you. And I'm not letting you go again. So, if-,"

Paul cut Will off with a kiss.

"I'm going with you," Paul promised. He enjoyed listening to Will go on and on about how much he couldn't live without Paul. But, he didn't want to Will work himself into a panic.

"You are?" Will asked, breathless from the response and the kiss.

"Of course," Paul kissed Will again. "I'll hire someone to pack all this stuff up again. Ship it back and we can go whenever you want to."

"Really?" Will asked. "Because you are so much bigger than Salem, Paul. And I'm gonna make a huge mess when I get back. You don't need to be a part of that if you don't have to."

"Hey," Paul cupped Will's face with one hand. "I helped make that mess and I'm not gonna leave you to clean it up yourself. Besides, I'm looking forward to everyone knowing you want me and not him."

"I don't want you to regret anything or resent me. I've had enough of that for a lifetime."

"I only left because I thought I couldn't have you," Paul admitted. "Besides, I didn't want to leave at all. I wasn't strong enough to see you with Sonny."

"And now you won't have to," Will promised. He glanced at Paul through his eyelashes, playing coy. "But, you know, I could call my dad again. See if he and Ari wanna keep that sleepover going. We don't have to leave right away."

"No?" Paul grinned.

Will shook his head no.

"Well, that's good," Paul said, climbing up onto his knees. "Because there's something important I have to do first. Something really, really important."

"Oh? Really important?" Will sat up with a wide grin spread across his face. He knew where this was going. "What is it?"

"It's this," Paul kissed Will sweetly just like he did last time they had this conversation.

Before Will got too comfortable, Paul surprised him. He flipped Will over onto his front causing him to let out a loud squeak.

Paul laughed, sitting on the back of Will's hips. Then he made good on his original plans and finally dug his teeth into the marks on Will's spine.

* * *

"There's my girl," Will said, holding his phone in front of his face while he sat on the couch. "How was the sleepover?"

"So good, Daddy," Ari gushed. "We played games and toys and watched YouTube!"

"You did?" Will asked, a smile lighting up his face. "Hopefully not too much YouTube."

"It wasn't too much," Ari insisted.

"It wasn't," Lucas yelled from the background.

"If you say so," Will laughed. "What are you gonna do today?"

"Go to the library, Daddy," Ari exclaimed. "We're gonna get books and see a play."

"A play?" Will questioned. "No way."

"Alice in Wonderland, Daddy," Ari jumped up and down on her knees. "I'm so excited."

"That is awesome," Will insisted.

"Are you gonna come?" Ari asked, twirling a long strand of blonde hair around her finger.

"I wish I could, baby," Will said. He glanced over his shoulder at Paul who was on the phone with a moving company. "But Daddy's gotta take care of something super important. But, tomorrow, I'm taking my favorite girl out on a date. Do you know who that is?"

Ari tapped her chin, pretending to think.

"Hmm, I think it's…me, haha," Ari bounced up and down, giggling.

"Of course it's you," Will grinned.

"Then Daddy, Daddy, can I have another sleepover? Please, Daddy? Please? Please?"

"Well, it's up to Grandpa," Will said. "And maybe Mommy."

"No, not Mommy," Ari crossed her arms with a huff.

"Okay, I'll ask Mommy. You ask Grandpa."

Ari yelled over her shoulder and Will waited for his dad to come into view.

"Grandpa, can I stay another night? Please? Please?"

"How can I say no to that face?" Lucas asked, booping Ari on the nose.

"Yay!"

"Are you sure?" Will asked. "You don't need a break or anything?"

"I've got this," Lucas insisted. "I love having her around. I'll collapse tomorrow in exhaustion after she leaves but hey. I'll live."

"If you say so," Will responded. "Thanks again for watching her."

"It's no problem, we got this," Lucas threw his arm around Ari, squeezing tight. "Now, we gotta get ready for the library."

"Yeah, Daddy," Ari said, suddenly all business. "We have plans."

"Oooh, sorry," Will teased. "I'll let you get back to your important plans. But, I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you, Daddy," Ari promised. She blew several kisses at the camera before ending the call.

Will couldn't help the skip in his heart when Ari said those words. For months, whenever she told him that, Will didn't feel anything. Now, he felt everything.

Will sent Gabi a quick text asking if she minded Ari staying with his dad another night. He knew she wouldn't. If Ari was distracted, she couldn't think about how much she disliked Gabi at the moment.

Unfortunately, Will related all too well to that situation. He had enough issues with his mom to write several books. Forcing his almost murderer to re-strangle him was only one small chapter.

But, it gave Will a unique perspective on the matter. He understood both sides. He'd listen to Gabi's fears but also let Ari express whatever she was feeling.

It wasn't like Will could fix things for them. If anything, he would only make it worse. He could only be there for them if they needed him.

Once Gabi responded with an overwhelming yes, Will took the cowards way out. He asked Gabi to tell Sonny for him.

When Will talked to Sonny next, it had to be about their relationship ending.

"I got everything set up for us," Paul said. He dropped next to Will on his couch. "They'll pack everything up for me tomorrow. Send it on back to Salem."

"Everything?" Will faced Paul. "You could fit like seven of your room back home in this place. You won't have anywhere to put it."

"Good point," Paul said with a wide grin. "Then again, maybe I don't want to stay at the Martin mansion anymore."

"Where would you stay?"

"I was thinking," Paul put his hand above Will's knee and squeezed. "I could look at buying a condo in Salem. I want more than just a studio."

Paul gestured to the large area surrounding them, to the open concept and floor to ceiling views.

"I want something like this. I was also thinking you could move in with me."

Will's instinct was to reject Paul. He literally just had a similar conversation with Sonny. But, Paul wasn't Sonny. Excluding the past few days, they had been together for months. What Sonny told Will the other day was true. Paul did spend all his time in Will's room. He spent every night in Will's bed.

It made sense.

"I can see you're not thrilled," Paul said, eyeing Will's face.

"I'm not, not thrilled," Will countered. "I just – I had this talk with Sonny. And I know you're not Sonny. You're kind of the opposite of Sonny. And I know you and I aren't anything like me and Sonny. I don't want to seem like a giant hypocrite, you know?"

"You're worried about what Sonny might think?" Paul asked, face closing off.

"I already cheated on him," Will said, making a strange face. "Well, again. I think the least I could do is wait like a week before I move in with someone else."

"You sure about that?" Paul crossed his arms, forehead wrinkled. "This isn't going to turn into some long, drawn-out affair, is it? Where I keep waiting and waiting for you to dump him and you come up with different excuses for why it's not the right time?"

"Of course not," Will rolled his eyes. He pulled Paul's arms down, linking their hands. "Look, we already pretty much live together. I always sleep better with you. So, don't think we aren't going to be spending every minute together. But this was one of the big things Sonny and I have been arguing about. He wanted me to move in again and I couldn't.

"Right now, the timing doesn't feel right for me. I've been spending the past few days justifying why I want to live alone."

"Okay," Paul gave Will a small smile. "I can understand that. Us moving in together shouldn't be about Sonny or anyone but us. It should feel right."

"Exactly," Will nodded. "I'm not saying no. I just want to wait until the shit storm that awaits me blows over."

"Shit storm?" Paul raised one of his brows.

"You saw what happened last time we did this," Will answered. "Now, imagine that but with an even angrier, resentful Sonny."

"He has developed a tendency to yell," Paul mumbled. "Okay, yeah, things will be bad for a while. But that isn't going to change the way we feel."

"I know that. I also know a lot of things are gonna come up about me, about my past that I'm not gonna like. I want moving in with you to be something I look forward to. Something that'll keep me going."

"How about this, I stay with you while I find a place? And, if you just so happen to house hunt with me, and we see something we both love, we'll get it together?"

"Alright," Will agreed. "If we both find something we love. But, you know, I'm gonna want to pay for stuff too, rent or the mortgage or utilities. Something."

"Since when?" Paul teased, laughing when Will huffed. "You were all too eager to let me pay for things in the beginning."

"I wasn't making any money then," Will complained. "I do now and I know it's nothing like you have. But I want to help. I don't want to rely on you for everything."

"Whatever you say," Paul leaned in for a brief kiss. "If we did have a bigger place, Ari could stay over more often. Not that I don't enjoy getting kicked out of your bed so Ari can share with you or anything."

"Hmm," Will smiled. "I didn't think about that."

"See, moving in together is already starting to look better and better."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Will laughed. "Now, come on, I'm starving. Know anywhere good around here to eat?"

"Are you kidding?" Paul's eyes lit up. "Get dressed. There are so many places I want to show you before we leave."

"I didn't bring any clothes with me," Will reminded Paul.

"Guess that means you'll have to wear mine, darn," Paul mockingly sighed.

"You'll just hate that," Will let Paul pull him off the couch, back towards the bedroom.

* * *

Will and Paul spent the rest of the day exploring as much of San Francisco as they could. Paul took Will to his favorite bistros and ice cream shops. He showed Will the best local stores and bars. They walked through parks and beaches. Paul even took Will to a secluded spot with the best view of the Bay Lights on the Golden Gate Bridge at night.

It was perfect and picturesque. Neither wanted the night to end.

They enjoyed the city and everything it offered so much, Paul decided to keep the new condo he bought. That way he and Will could come back whenever they wanted to escape Salem, if only for a little while.

They both got the feeling they'd need it in the upcoming days.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Will and Paul arrived in Salem around lunch time. They had an early flight out of San Francisco.

The flight was smooth and easy. Will and Paul bought snacks before getting on the plane and enjoyed the in-flight movie. Once upon a time, Will would have been terrified the entire flight. His fear of heights overpowering him. But, ever since the amnesia, Will's normal fears disappeared.

Amnesia Will wasn't afraid of heights. So, regular Will didn't have to be afraid either.

Instead, the flight was spent with Will and Paul wrapped up in each other.

The first thing Will did after they landed was pick up Ari from his father's. He promised her a date, after all.

"Thanks again for watching her," Will said to Lucas, holding Ari tight. She jumped in his arms the moment she saw him and wouldn't let go. "I know it was pretty sudden."

"I don't mind," Lucas said. He crossed his arms, shrewd look on his face. "Why are you wearing a scarf in the middle of summer?"

"Oh – uh – well, no reason," Will hedged. He bounced Ari on his hip. "Ready for our daddy-daughter date?"

"Yes!" Ari cheered. "I even dressed up for you, Daddy, look."

Will made a large show of admiring her dress and the wide bow in her hair.

"How could I not notice? You're so beautiful," Will praised. His heart warmed when Ari's face scrunched up in a happy grin.

"Thanks again, Dad," Will said. "I'll talk to you later."

"You know, Sonny came by looking for you," Lucas admitted as he walked them to the door. "It was weird, actually. He said he looked for you everywhere and couldn't find you."

"We must have just missed each other," Will replied with a semi-convincing grin.

"Right," Lucas looked at Will suspiciously. "That's it."

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Grandpa! I love you."

Will and Ari chit-chatted all the way out of Lucas' building. Will paused when he saw Paul waiting for them at the entrance.

"What's up?" Will asked, walking over to him. "I thought you were going back to my place."

"I was," Paul said. "I was half-way there when I realized I didn't have my key anymore. Remember, I gave it back to you."

"Oh, yeah, didn't even think about that. Let me get my keys."

Will, still holding a clingy Ari, tried to shove one of his hands in his front pockets.

"Hey, Ari," Paul said. He reached his arms out and grinned when she fell right into him. "How was your sleepover?"

"The best," Ari replied, bright and cheerful. "We did everything!"

"That's amazing."

Ari jumped down from Paul's hold to grab Will's hand.

"You'll have to take mine," Will held his key ring out to Paul. "I honestly have no idea what I did with your key. In fact, I don't even remember you giving it back to me."

"I left it on your desk," Paul shrugged. "Hey, I hope you two have a nice date. Where are you gonna go?"

"Yeah, baby girl? Where are we going?"

"McDonald's!" Ari cheered, jumping up and down.

"What?" Will complained. "You mean I have to sit all by myself while you play."

"You don't have to," Ari tugged on Will's arm, holding it to her chest. "You could talk to Paul."

"I would so love that. But this is your date with your daddy. I don't wanna get in the way," Paul explained.

"But then Daddy can have someone to play with too!"

Will and Paul looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

"You wouldn't mind?" Will asked, glancing between Ari and Paul.

"Come on," Ari started yanking on Will's arm. "I want my happy meal."

"I guess we're going to McDonald's," Paul swept his arm out, letting Ari and Will walk in front of him.

Halfway there, Ari asked the one question Will wasn't sure how to answer.

"If Paul's with you again, does that mean you aren't dating Daddy anymore?"

Will knew letting Sonny tell her they were a couple so soon was a terrible idea.

"Would you get upset if I said yes?" Will wondered.

Ari shook her head no.

"You're happier with Paul," Ari declared, swinging Will's hand.

"How do you know that?" Will asked. He could see Paul grinning like an idiot out of the corner of his eye.

"You smiled more when you were with Paul," Ari explained. "Now, you'll smile again."

"He does make me pretty happy," Will admitted. "And you know, baby girl, even if I'm not with Daddy we're always gonna love you."

"I know," Ari insisted, giving Will an impertinent look. "You don't have to love Daddy to love me."

"Geez," Will looked up at the sky. "It just dawned on me."

"What?" Paul asked, still with a wide grin on his face.

"Ari is half me and half Gabi being co-raised by a Kiriakis. We're all doomed."

* * *

The rest of Ari's date consisted of Will and Paul sitting beside the play place. Watching Ari run up and around and all over the place. Chasing after other kids, giggling and screaming, happy as can be.

Will and Paul spent their time talking, discreetly holding hands under the table. They didn't want anyone to see them like that until they had the chance to talk to Sonny.

Something they couldn't quite agree on handling.

"I know we need to tell him the truth," Will admitted. He paused to take a sip of his soda. "But how much of the truth?"

"Go up to him and say, 'Sonny, I'm in love with Paul and I'm breaking up with you.' And if you wanted to add in a few lines about how I rocked your world, well, no one could blame you."

Will snorted, causing Paul to laugh.

"I think it'll be obvious I slept with you the second he looks at my neck."

Paul fiddled with Will's scarf. Pulling it down a bit to take a peek at the mottled bruises.

Will smacked his hand away.

"Quit admiring your handiwork. I'm going to tell Sonny I want you. But I don't want to completely crush him. He's one of Ari's parents. I have to at least try and get along with him. It'll be easier to do that if I don't go around bragging about how much better you fuck me."

"Okay, fine," Paul agreed. "How do you want to play this then? Should we tell him together? Sit down and explain it to him?"

"I don't know," Will scratched the back of his neck. "What would be worse? Me telling him alone or bringing you with me?"

"I don't want you dealing with this yourself. I knew what I was getting into the other night when you showed up. I'm backing you up during all of this. Whatever happens, we're in this together."

Will kissed the back of Paul's hand with a wide smile.

Some of his memories were still foggy. But he knew enough. He knew he never had anyone as supportive and kind as Paul Narita before.

That was well worth the risk of anyone seeing them at McDonald's.

"When we drop Ari off at the mansion, we'll tell Sonny," Will decided.

* * *

After Ari grew tired of playing, Paul ordered them a round of ice cream sundaes and shakes. They took theirs to go, heading for the park where they enjoyed the sunset.

It wasn't as romantic as their night before, spending the evening on the beach, wrapped in each other's arms. But wiping streaks of ice cream off Ari's face, listening to her rambling, nonsensical stories had a certain charm. It made everything real.

The three walked back to the Kiriakis mansion. Ari tired out from a hard day of playing and fell asleep in Will's arms. He carried her up the stairs to her bedroom, tucking her in.

Paul stood at the foot of the stairs, waiting for Will so they could face Sonny together.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Maggie told Will after he came back downstairs. "Sonny isn't here. I haven't seen him since last night."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see him tomorrow then," Will told her, sharing a quick look with Paul.

"I'll tell him you stopped by," Maggie said with a smile. Although she did give Will and Paul an odd look as she walked them to the door.

* * *

Will waited for Paul to walk into his room before locking the door. He tossed his keys on his desk as well as a small stack of mail he grabbed on their way inside.

"Thanks for going with me and Ari," Will told Paul. "It means a lot seeing the two of you together."

"Not a statement you ever thought you'd say," Paul quipped.

"Years ago, no, definitely not," Will conceded. "You around Ari would have pissed me off pretty bad. But, you know, that was a few years ago, not now."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't think this is where you and I would end up but here we are. I wouldn't change a thing," Paul kissed Will. Once he pulled away, he added, "Except maybe the part where you almost died."

"Yeah, let's change that, please," Will laughed.

"I'll be right back," Paul tapped Will on the hip before heading to the bathroom.

Will unwound the scarf from around his neck. He was lucky to find the thing in the airport on their way back. He could only imagine the questions his daughter would have. Not to mention his father or anyone else they could have run into around town.

When Paul opened the bathroom door, Will headed inside. He looked at his neck this way and that in the mirror over the sink.

Will laughed. "This looks even worse now."

"Even better you mean," Paul wrapped his arms around Will from behind.

The marks were already turning a different shade.

"You liked it," Paul said, rubbing his thumb into a particularly deep one under Will's ear.

"Never said I didn't," Will replied.

"You like everything I do to you," Paul's hands slid down Will's neck to the front of his shirt. He flicked open a button revealing an inch of Will's skin.

Will watched in the mirror, enthralled. All while Paul continued with the buttons until he could pull Will's shirt wide open.

Paul's hands spread all over Will's exposed skin, thumbs brushing his nipples.

"You're so…" Paul took his time finding the right word, head shaking as he looked Will over, up and down. "Sexy."

Will snorted, head down, cheeks red.

"I have to keep up with you."

"No, you don't," Paul said, voice low and rough. "You're sexy all on your own."

"Before this goes anywhere," Will put his hands over Paul's, stopping his motions. "I smell like McDonald's and an airplane."

Paul caught Will's eyes in the mirror.

"Shower?"

"Shower," Will nodded.

The two stripped the rest of their clothes off. Tossing shoes and throwing socks, Paul's boxers ended up in the sink somehow.

They stepped into the warm water, taking turns washing the other's hair. Hands lingering and eyes wandering although they tried their best to keep the shower brief.

Will stepped out from under the shower spray, hair washed and conditioned. He reached his arms up to help Paul rinse shampoo from his hair.

A noise from the other room caught his attention.

"Did you hear something?" Will asked.

"Hmm?" Paul answered, head tilted back, water cascading down his body.

"Uh-," Will couldn't remember what he asked. Paul naked was a sight to behold. Paul naked and wet was even more distracting.

"What'd you say?" Paul opened his eyes.

Will smacked his lips together, holding out his hands.

"I forgot."

"Forgot?" Paul smiled. He put his hands under Will's elbows and pulled him under the water with him. "Must not have been important."

"Not as important as this," Will whispered just before yanking Paul into a kiss.

The two kissed soft and sweet for a few scant seconds before Paul shoved Will into the shower wall.

Will opened his mouth, groaning when their tongues touched.

Paul's hands slid down Will's stomach, teasingly touching his inner thigh and lower belly but nothing else.

"Paul," Will whispered, spreading his hands over Paul's chest.

"Yeah, baby?" Paul answered, nipping Will's bottom lip.

Will pushed Paul away from him before sinking to his knees.

Paul took Will's place, head fall back against the shower wall. He let out a loud mix of a deep groan and a laugh.

Will nuzzled Paul's hip with his nose, tongue tracing a drop of water.

Paul jumped when Will cupped his balls in one hand. Startling so badly, his feet slipped. Paul grabbed Will's head to balance, causing Will to teeter into the side of the shower door.

"Ow," Will complained, rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry," Paul said around a laugh. "Okay, no more shower sex for us."

"Party pooper," Will teased.

Paul helped Will stand up and kissed him squarely on the lips.

"I need to put in some conditioner then I'll get out," Paul said around the soft kiss.

"I'll go find an old towel," Will replied.

"What for?" Paul asked, grabbing a bottle and squeezing conditioner into his palm.

"I've got plans for after you come inside me," Will said stepping out of the shower.

"Oh, come on," Paul groaned. "You can't say that and walk away."

Will looked at Paul over one shoulder.

"Guess you'll have to hurry up then."

Will stifled a laugh as Paul scrubbed at his scalp at lightning speed. He looked through the cabinet in the bathroom where he kept his towels. He only had two body towels in total. But he'd definitely sacrifice one for his plans.

Will left one towel for Paul to use. He grabbed the other, intending to drape it over the bed. He didn't want it wet for that.

Will ran his fingers through his hair before grabbing his unused towel. He walked out of the bathroom, naked and dripping, focused on the logistics of his plan. He left the bathroom door wide open.

Will jumped worse than Paul when he saw someone sitting on his bed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sonny yelled.

"Jesus," Will put his hand over his racing heart. "Sonny?"

He fumbled to cover his naked body, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening.

"Wait," Will looked back at his door. "I locked that when I got home."

"I used my key," Sonny dismissed, standing up.

"I didn't give you a key," Will said, backing up when Sonny got closer, bumping into his dresser.

"I saw one on your desk the other day," Sonny shrugged. "Now, where the hell have you been? Why haven't you answered any of my messages?"

"That is – this is not okay. I need you to leave."

"Why?" the pinched expression on Sonny's face smoothed out as he looked Will up and down. "Wow, I haven't seen you like this in too long."

"Sonny," Will sighed. "I have to-,"

"What's wrong with your neck?"

Will clamped his hand over his throat, almost losing his towel in the process.

Then, the shower turned off.

Will heard it.

Sonny heard it too.

Sonny stopped, mouth open and forehead wrinkled.

"How did the water-?"

Will stumble toward the bathroom door. He wanted to snap it closed or hide inside of it with Paul until he figured out something.

Will wasn't fast enough.

"You better not have gotten started without me," Paul said as he walked out the bathroom door, towel loose on his hips.

The grin dropped off his face when he saw Sonny.

No one moved or said anything for a few moments. Not until Paul put his hand on Will's elbow, pulling him behind the ugly armchair near the door and away from Sonny's view.

Three seconds after, Sonny exploded.

"What the hell?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell?" Sonny exploded, eyes glaring between Will and Paul.

Will winced, shifting further behind the ugly armchair. It didn't cover much of him but it was better than being wet with only a towel. It was hard enough trying to shield most of the marks on his neck.

Paul settled near Will, arms touching. He secured his own towel and braced himself as Sonny's yelling grew louder and higher pitched.

All the plans Will and Paul made to tell Sonny the truth, to sit him down and explain everything in a calm, rational manner flew out the window as Sonny flew off the handle.

Sonny fixated on Will and Paul's arms. There was barely any skin-to-skin contact but it snapped focus into Sonny.

"Get the hell off my boyfriend," Sonny ordered with a snarl.

"Sonny," Will tried to say only to get cut off.

"Seriously, what the hell is this?" Sonny huffed, face turning an unusual shade of red. "I have worried myself sick trying to find you, Will. I have searched everywhere and asked everyone if they'd seen you. I thought something terrible happened to you. But, no, you're here, with him."

Sonny spat out the words, glowering at Paul as if he were something disgusting found on the bottom of his shoe.

"I'm fine," Will said, trying to wrack his brain for a way to salvage the situation. "But you need to know-,"

"Yeah, I bet you were really worried," Paul glared right back at Sonny. "More like you couldn't stand to go a day without your little trophy by your side. How did you even get in here? Will locked his door."

"I took a key from his desk. Not that it's any of your busin-,"

"You stole my key?" Paul bristled. "Who does that? And who barges in on someone like this? Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"What? Like you weren't glued to Will when you were together?"

"There's only one small difference, Will wanted me around."

"Until you dumped him," Sonny spat, lips snarled in an unpleasant look. "You aren't even supposed to be here. You left!"

"And I obviously came back," Paul replied, unimpressed.

"Sonny," Will started to explain, "I was going to tell you but I-,"

Sonny ignored Will, entirely focused on Paul.

"You left less than a week ago. You left him behind. You don't get to come crawling back expecting him to run into your arms. He's moving on."

Paul rolled his eyes and shook his head. He opened a drawer in Will's desk, grabbing two pairs of boxers.

He and Will weren't the same size but they'd fit well enough for this. Paul draped the clothes over the back of the armchair in front of Will.

"Thanks," Will mumbled, glancing at Sonny out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to leave Sonny and Paul alone when they acted this way. But he also didn't want to change in front of Sonny either, not like this.

He'd had enough of Sonny interrupting his time alone with Paul. It seemed like every time he or Paul were undressed, Sonny showed up.

"Sonny, turn around," Will requested.

"What? No," Sonny huffed. "Like I haven't seen you naked more times than Paul ever has."

"Sonny!" Will yelled.

"I saw you naked not five minutes ago," Sonny argued. "Besides, if anyone should turn around it's him."

Will couldn't stop gaping at Sonny. How could he not realize the situation?

"This is the problem, Sonny," Will shook his head in disbelief. "You never listen to me."

"Why should I? You're my boyfriend, now. Mine."

"That doesn't mean you can see me naked whenever you want!"

"That's exactly what it means!"

"Oh my god," Will gave up. He did his best to step into his boxers with the towel wrapped around his hips.

Paul, stony-faced, turned his back on Sonny. He held open his towel so they both could change behind it with some sort of privacy.

With the boxers covering him somewhat, Will stepped from behind the chair. He needed to find some way to fix the mess while he still could.

He took a deep breath, ready to be as open and honest as possible.

"Sonny, I don't know what you think is happening, but I lov-,"

"Shut up, Will," Sonny dismissed.

Will squawked, offended.

"Don't tell him to shut up," Paul ordered.

"He's my boyfriend!"

"Just because you keep saying it doesn't make it true," Paul replied.

"We were fine without you. Will was back with me where he belonged. I knew it. He knew it. Everyone knew it. He was moving on. He doesn't need you."

"Give me a break. Will wasn't moving on with you."

"Everything was fine before you came back. You should have stayed gone. Everyone was better off without you around. What happened, huh? Couldn't find anyone else so you had to chase after my boyfriend?"

"No, Sonny," Will interrupted. "I went to him."

Sonny cut himself off mid-yell.

"We were going to – wait, what?"

"That's why you couldn't find me the past few days. I went to San Francisco to get Paul back."

Sonny's face contorted, lips pressed together so tight they almost disappeared. His eyes zeroed in on Will's neck again. Looking at it as if he forgot about the series of bruises while he was yelling.

"What?" Sonny asked in a low voice.

"I went to him," Will explained. "Things weren't right with us, Sonny. And when I found out where Paul was I-"

"You what? You ruined our last date and flew to the other side of the country?"

"I didn't ruin anything," Will gazed at Sonny in disbelief. "I tried, Sonny. I tried being with you and I couldn't. We don't work, not anymore."

"Yes, you did," Sonny nearly shook with his rage. "You ruined everything just like you always do. It took you what? Six, seven days before you cheated on me? Again?"

"Technically, it only took five," Paul said rather unhelpfully.

Will glared at him when Sonny started yelling even louder.

Paul shrugged, holding his hands up innocently. "You wanted to be honest with him."

"Five days? Five days! I have been trying so hard to put us back together. I have dealt with so much from you over the past week, months, years even. I have had to deal with every single awful thing you've done and this is how you respond?"

"That's the point," Will insisted. "You shouldn't have to deal with someone you want to be. It shouldn't be a chore. And you weren't trying to put us back together. You were trying to turn me into the Will you knew before but that's not who I am anymore."

Sonny wasn't listening.

"You always do this," Sonny shook his head. "You pull stunt after stunt and expect me to clean up your mess. Expect me to deal with whatever disgusting thing you do next. God, I don't even know why I'm surprised."

"Look," Will said over Sonny's berating. "I was going to tell you. We were going to tell you but-,"

"But what? Had to take him for a test ride first? When exactly were you planning on telling me? A few days ago, I was in here with you and you wouldn't even touch me. Getting you to kiss me was like pulling teeth. But surprise, surprise, you already threw yourself at him."

"I told you I wasn't over him. How could you even expect me to be? He just broke up with me. What did you think was going to happen with us? You know I'm in love with him."

"Ha," Sonny let out a cruel bark of laughter. "In love with him? With his dick, maybe. But you are not in love with him."

Will clenched his hands into fists, trying not to lose his temper.

"Yes, I am."

"No, all the two of you have ever had together is what's between the sheets," Sonny gestured to the bathroom door. "Or anywhere with a solid surface."

"Just because you don't believe me doesn't mean you're right," Will argued. "This is exactly what I'm talking about, Sonny. You never listen to anything I say. You never pay attention to what I want."

"How am I supposed to do that when all you want is a cheap roll in the hay?"

"That doesn't even make sense," Will grabbed his hair and pulled. He looked at Paul for some kind of help before he literally ripped his own hair out in frustration.

"Don't look at him," Sonny barked. He grabbed Will's wrist in a tight grip, yanking him around to face him again.

"Hey!" Paul yelled, stalking closer.

Sonny let go immediately when Will pulled away.

"What part of this do you think is okay?" Will asked, taking several steps away from Sonny. "You don't treat someone you love the way you treat me. Or the way I treat you for that matter."

"Oh, so that makes it okay for you to cheat on me again?" Sonny glared at Will but kept his distance.

"I never said that," Will sighed. "I know I should have told you before I did anything with Paul but what did you want from me? To break up with you in a text? And we were barely even together at all. I told you we could start seeing each other. You were the one that started telling everyone we were a couple. You never even asked me."

"You cheated on me," Sonny repeated. "Again, Will, again."

"I know that! I know what I did!" Will yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?"

Sonny sneered at Will before pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. After a few moments, he rounded on Paul.

"This is your fault," Sonny accused. "I broke up with you and you just had to go after Will, didn't you? You just couldn't let me and Will be happy. Not then, not years ago, and not now. No, you were never going to let Will and me be together."

Paul angled his body toward Will. He didn't think Sonny grabbed him that hard but he wanted to check on Will all the same.

With his hands hovering over Will's arm, Paul stared at Sonny incredulously.

"You really don't listen to a single thing he says, do you? I thought maybe he was exaggerating when he told me how awful you are with him but he isn't."

"You can't even deny it, can you?" Sonny scoffed.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Will asked. "Paul didn't go after me. Not in January, not now. I wanted to be with him. I still want to be with him. Why are you not getting that?"

Sonny ignored Will again, focused on Paul.

"What? You couldn't stand that I won? Had to worm your way into his bed again? What did you do, huh? Call him? Text him? What did you say to make him chase after you?"

Paul was beyond fed up with Sonny Kiriakis.

Paul always tried to do the right thing by Sonny. He helped Sonny whenever he asked even after months of Sonny harping on him. He did everything he could to protect Sonny's feelings, to keep the peace. Tried to treat Sonny with the respect he himself always wanted.

Not anymore.

"I didn't have to do anything," Paul hissed, an uncharacteristically ugly sneer on his face. "He came to me. Just like he did last time he cheated on you."

"Shut up," Sonny growled. "You left and he was mine. I won not you."

"You didn't win anything," Will rolled his eyes. "I'm not a prize. I'm not a trophy. I'm not your possession."

Neither Paul nor Sonny were listening to Will, though.

"Oh, really?" Paul crossed his arms. "The only reason he went anywhere near you is because I dumped him. He would never have gone to you if I was around."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Sonny rolled his eyes, crossing his arms too. "It was only a matter of time before he came back to me. We belong together."

"When he showed up, he was desperate for it," Paul taunted. "He couldn't get enough of me. He wouldn't even touch you but I could barely give it to him hard enough."

"Paul!" Will yelled, mortified.

The smirk slid off Paul's face when Sonny shoved him, causing him to stumble into the dresser behind him.

Paul flared his nostrils before standing up straight and shoving back, harder.

"Stop it!" Will yelled.

The situation was awful enough. He didn't need one or both of them injuring the other.

"Knock it off," Will ordered, stepping between the two of them.

It took a few moments. Will got jostled back and forth, Sonny accidentally shoving him into Paul.

"What the hell is your problem?" Paul yelled as Will braced himself on Paul's chest.

"Hey," Will put his hand on Paul's jaw. "Stop it."

Paul shook his head before closing his eyes.

"Fine," Paul relented, relaxing under Will's touch.

Will turned back to face Sonny.

"You need to stop it," Will repeated, speaking to them both. "This isn't helping."

Sonny glared at Paul one last time before taking a step back. He yanked on the lapels of his blazer, straightening it.

"Sonny, I'm sorry," Will caught his eyes, trying to convey how sincere he felt. "I never wanted to hurt you. But there's nothing between us anymore."

"I love you," Sonny hissed between his teeth. "And I know you remember loving me."

"Yeah, Sonny, I remember I loved you. Past tense. I used to love you, years ago. But too much time has gone by since then. We're no longer the same people anymore. I can't be the Will you want me to be, okay, I can't. I can only be who I am now and you don't seem to like me this way at all."

Will looked between Sonny and Paul, sighing.

"This isn't how you were supposed to find out and I am so sorry if I hurt you. But we're not good together, Sonny, not anymore. You know that."

"No," Sonny shook his head. His hands dropped to his sides and he took a deep breath. "No, what I do know is you're not good enough. You weren't then and you aren't now."

Will blanched, taking a step backward, closer to Paul.

Sonny looked Will up and down, eyes lingering over the myriad of hickeys, snarl on his face. He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"You know what, Paul?" Sonny scoffed, staring right at Paul. "You can keep your slut. I'm through with him."

"Excuse you?" Will gasped as Paul let out a low growl.

"In a few weeks' time, he'll spread his legs or be on his knees for someone else anyway," Sonny spat at Will. "All he ever does is cheat."

"Shut the hell up, Sonny," Paul threatened.

Will had to hold onto Paul's arm to keep him from going after Sonny again.

"This is what? The third time he's cheated on me?" Sonny shrugged. "That I know of, at least. Who knows how many times he's done this without getting caught?"

"I swear to god," Paul tried to shake out of Will's tight grip.

"I should have known when he panted after you like a bitch in heat what he was. Amnesia or not he's always been a slut."

"Shut up!" Will screamed, letting go of his grip on Paul.

He could put up with a lot of things but this was where Will drew the line.

"Shut up, Sonny! You don't get to talk to me like that, ever."

When Sonny opened his mouth, Will cut him off.

"How many times did you try to get me to go to you when I was with Paul? Huh? You didn't give a shit I was dating someone else then. And I told you I wasn't over Paul. I told you. But you kept pushing and pushing. What did you expect? That because I got my memories back the past seven months of my life would disappear?

"Did you not notice that the days we were together were awful? I'm sorry I hurt you, Sonny, I am. But you don't get to talk to me like this. Now, get out."

"Yeah, you're real sorry in between slobbering all over him," Sonny rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I deserve better than both of you."

"He said get out," Paul repeated in a tight voice. "Either listen or I'm gonna toss your ass out of here."

Sonny shoved his hand in his pants pocket, pulling out a key. He threw it on the floor.

"Don't come crying to me when he cheats on you and he will," Sonny warned, half-way to the door. "I don't know why I bothered wasting my time on either of you. Enjoy your whore, Paul."

Will grabbed the nearest thing, the remote to his seldom used TV, and threw it. It bounced harmlessly to the floor. Sonny already slammed the door closed, causing the walls to rattle.

Paul stalked to the door, ready to swing it open. Follow Sonny and force him to shut up.

"Don't," Will said when Paul's hand touched the doorknob. "Paul."

Paul's jaw tensed, right hand balled into a fist.

"Paul, please," Will sighed.

Paul closed his eyes and punched the door, hard. He needed to get out some of his frustration.

Afterward, he turned around and pulled Will into a hug. Paul kissed Will's forehead, squeezing him tight.

"That could have gone better," Will mumbled, clinging to Paul's shoulders.

"I'm sorry you had to hear those things," Paul said. He closed his eyes again, almost shuddering in anger. "I should have kicked his ass the second he even said anything. Hell, I should have done it months ago when he wouldn't leave us alone. You didn't deserve anything he said."

"I probably did," Will sighed, hiding his face in Paul's neck. "It wasn't like either of you said anything untrue."

Paul winced. "I didn't mean to tell him any of those things. You know I love those things about you, about our time together."

"Like I said, none of it was untrue. Harsh but true."

"You aren't a slut. He had no business calling you that."

Will looked at Paul again with a grimace.

"If anyone can it's probably Sonny. I did cheat on him three times. But I promise it was three. I only ever cheated on him with you twice and that guy in LA. But, I mean, if we're counting actual times I was physically with you when I was with Sonny it would be a much bigger number."

"Will," Paul couldn't help but smile fondly. "I get it. He still doesn't get to call you names."

Will looked at the ground with a strange, wide-eyed expression. "I don't have the best record when it comes to staying faithful. Or controlling myself. My impulse control is pretty much set at zero. Maybe there is something wrong with me."

Paul tilted Will's chin up.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You didn't set out to hurt Sonny."

"I just didn't care that I did. I mean, I'm sorry he got hurt. But I'm not that sorry, you know? I'm not sorry I did it because I got you out of the deal. Didn't I?"

Will pulled back to look up at Paul with wide, worried eyes.

"You aren't, you know, scared off?"

"By Sonny?" Paul chuckled, hands sliding to hold onto Will's hips. "I have you all to myself again and I'm not letting go."

A small smile pulled at Will's lips.

"I love you," Paul said. "And I know you love me. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

Will brushed their lips together in a brief kiss.

"Well," Paul squeezed Will's hips when they parted. "Maybe some opinions matter, like my dad and your grandma."

Will laughed, scrunching his face and nose.

"I don't think they're gonna have a problem."

"Definitely not," Paul agreed. "They might reconsider when they get their credit card bill and see how much your airplane ticket was but hey."

"It was worth it," Will insisted. "You're worth it."

"I am, aren't I?" Paul teased. "And hey, maybe Sonny won't hold a grudge forever. I know my dad, Marlena, and your grandpa are friends now. They've been through way worse than we ever have."

"Don't jinx it," Will mumbled.

"There's nothing to worry about."

Paul kissed Will soundly on the lips.

Will leaned into the kiss, eyes closed and face relaxed. He kept his eyes shut even when he pulled back, licking his lips.

"There is one problem," Will pointed out, face scrunched in thought. "Our mothers."

Will burst into laughter when he opened his eyes and saw Paul's expression.

"Yeah, that'll be fun. We can argue about who had the worst first impression."

"I'd win," Will insisted. "I tried to blackmail yours."

"Yeah, and your mom caught me trying to dig up what we thought was your grave," Paul countered. "On top of finding out I lied about seeing you back in Memphis. Plus, your mom is Sami Brady. I win by default."

"Ha," Will cackled, head thrown back. It took him a long time to calm down. Every time he'd see Paul's expression he'd laugh again.

Will finally settled down long enough to say, "You're so screwed."

"Tell me about it," Paul smiled, pleased to see Will happy again.

Will lifted Paul's hand up and kissed the back of it.

"What was that for?" Paul asked, giving Will a soft smile.

"For making me laugh," Will shrugged, suddenly bashful. "Standing up for me, distracting me. Loving me. You name it."

Paul squeezed Will's hand.

"I don't want what happened with Sonny to overshadow everything. He's either gonna stay mad or he can learn to live with our relationship. But we're not putting our lives on hold because he's mad about our choices. And besides, nothing makes me happier than seeing a smile on your face."

Will laughed again, rolling his eyes.

"You are so full of it," Will shook his head while scratching one eyebrow.

"It's the truth," Paul said. "All I want is to make you happy, Will. And when I see that big smile light up your face, I know I'm doing my job."

"Okay, you need to stop it," Will said, face flushed. "You're making me look bad here."

"You've spent the past few days telling me how amazing I am," Paul pointed out. "Don't I get to do the same?"

"Yeah, but see, the things I say are true," Will pointed at himself before poking Paul in the chest. "You, on the other hand, are making all this up to make me feel better."

Paul shook his head.

"Not possible," Paul argued.

"I know for a fact my smile is not the thing that makes you happiest," Will stated, stepping closer to Paul.

"Oh? What do you think makes me happiest then?"

"I think it's something like this," Will slipped his hands around Paul's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Their lips slipped together, tongues touching. Will's fingertips curling into the hair on the back of Paul's head. Paul holding tight to Will's ribcage.

"Okay," Paul whispered, breath ghosting over Will's lips. "You're right. That might be at the top of my list."

Will guided Paul toward the bed, pushing him down by the shoulders.

"Trust me," Will put his hands on the waistband of his boxers. "I know all your favorite things."

A ridiculously wide and smug grin spread across Paul's face when Will pushed his boxers off his hips.

Will knew all his favorite things indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Will," Marlena gushed when she opened the door. Her smile widened even further when she saw the man standing with him. "And Paul! You're both here."

Marlena grabbed both of Will's hands and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, sweetheart, does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yeah," Will closed his eyes, squeezing tight.

Marlena pulled away and cupped both his cheeks.

"Now, this is how you should always look," Marlena insisted. "I want to see this smile on your face every day."

"That's my plan," Paul said, smiling at the two of them.

"Was this your plan too?" Marlena touched a dark hickey on Will's neck.

"That was a happy accident," Paul admitted.

Marlena turned to Paul and pulled him into an equally warm hug.

"And you," Marlena squeezed Paul's face. "I hope my grandson is treating you right."

"Of course, he is," Paul promised.

Marlena and Paul both looked at Will with tender smiles.

"Don't let him bully you," Marlena warned Paul.

"Grandma!" Will complained.

"He's stubborn, snarky. I think going to you is the first time he's ever listened to my advice."

"Hey!"

"He's very, very difficult."

"Don't I know it?" Paul responded. When Will glared at him, he added, "But worth it."

"Nice save," Will mumbled, putting an arm around Paul's hips when he moved closer.

"What am I thinking? Come in, come in," Marlena urged. "Why don't you sit down? I'll go find John."

Will and Paul sat on the sofa with only a few inches separating them.

"Oh, wait, before I forget to give it back," Will lifted his hips off the couch. He dug around in his pockets to get out his wallet.

He pulled out Marlena's credit card and slapped it back on the coffee table where he found it a few days ago. She wasn't getting the postcard back, though.

Will angled his body to face Paul. Almost a mirror image from a few days ago when he spoke to Marlena. When he poured his heart out to the one person he knew would listen without judgment or censure.

The one person, coincidentally, he suspected would encourage him to go to Paul.

"I was sitting right here when I talked to Grandma about my feelings," Will said. "I told her all about how I couldn't make things work with Sonny. How I couldn't get over you."

"Special couch," Paul teased.

"Deep down, I think I knew coming here would lead me to you."

"How do you mean?"

"Grandma knew before anyone else about my feelings for you. When I first came back to Salem and was chasing you around. How did Sonny put it? Like a bitc-,"

"Don't," Paul interrupted, hand on Will's arm.

"Too soon?" Will asked with a dopey smile.

"Ya think?"

"Anyway," Will fiddled with Paul's fingers. "Grandma knew how much I wanted to be with you. I think I knew if I came here, she'd give me permission, in a way, to go after you. Sort of like, if she said I could, I'd know it was the right thing to do no matter who I hurt."

"You would have hurt a lot more people if you stayed with Sonny, yourself most of all."

"I like to think I have more self-respect that," Will mused. "Even if Grandma hadn't told me to go after you, I would have one day. It just would have taken longer to find you."

Paul smiled before the two leaned into a kiss.

Which was exactly how John and Marlena found them. Leaning against the couch cushions, lips working together. Paul's hands cupping Will's face while Will tangled his in Paul's hair.

So wrapped up in the other they didn't care who was around to see them.

"I always thought I'd find you like this as a teenager," Marlena said, voice laced with amusement. "Not as a grown adult."

Will and Paul separated, faces flushed but completely unrepentant.

John laughed at the two of them and shook his head.

"And here I thought I wasn't going to see you for a while, son," John said.

He and Marlena sat down across from Will and Paul.

"I thought you weren't," Paul confessed. He linked his hand with Will's. "Someone convinced me otherwise."

"I told you not to leave," John said with a knowing grin.

"Oh?" Will asked, looking between John and Paul. "Why is this the first time I'm hearing of this?"

"I told him to give you some credit," John explained. "I mean, it's not like I've known you your whole life or anything, kid. I knew there was no competition."

"You're my dad. You have to say that," Paul huffed.

"I most certainly do not," John barked. "When you came to tell me your harebrained idea to leave Salem and let Will go, I told you it was stupid."

Will let out a loud peal of laughter.

"I told you not to give up. It was a waste of time. Will wasn't going anywhere unless you forced him. And I was right."

"Yes, you were," Paul admitted. He elbowed Will lightly in the side. "And stop looking so smug."

"I didn't do anything," Will said around a laugh.

"Well, I for one am glad you worked things out," Marlena told them. "Even if I did have to pay for it."

She reached across the coffee table and picked up her credit card.

"Thank you, Grandma," Will said. "For the card and for listening to me complain. But especially for letting me know where Paul was. And I'll pay you back. You know I will."

"We can't thank you enough," Paul added.

"As long as the two of you are happy," Marlena said. "Now, Will, come help me make some tea and coffee."

"Oh – uh – okay," Will squeezed Paul's hand and followed his grandma.

Paul watched them leave before facing his dad again.

"Subtle."

"No kidding," John agreed. "But, it gives us a chance to talk alone. So, tell me what happened? Are you back in Salem for good?"

"Yeah, yeah," Paul said. "And it was – well – amazing really. I was settling into my new place. I got new furniture, started unpacking. It was awful, terrible, in fact. I missed Will so much and I couldn't help but think about what you said. That I made a mistake, gave up too easily. Let my insecurities get the better of me.

"But then I got a knock on the door and it was Will. And he said everything I wanted to hear and he was so beautiful and I don't know. He didn't tell me anything he hadn't said before but it got through to me this time. We talked and talked and everything's back to normal."

"Good," John gave Paul a proud nod. "I'm glad. I know this is what you want. But, what about Sonny?"

Paul rolled his eyes while he crossed his arms.

"What?" John asked. "What happened?"

"Sonny happened," Paul explained, running his hands through his hair. "Dad, I can't even tell you how ridiculous it was."

John leaned closer to Paul, a scowl on his face.

"Will and I got here yesterday, right? And we spent time with Ari and it was great. She's a wonderful kid. And we were going to find Sonny. Sit him down and tell him everything only we couldn't find him. So, Will and I went back to his place. And we took a shower – uh – you know, together."

Paul rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish. John smirked but didn't say anything.

"And when we got out of the shower Sonny was waiting. He let himself in with my key that he stole."

"What did he see?" John asked.

"He saw Will naked," Paul complained.

"That's what you think is important about this situation?"

"Yes," Paul insisted. "I specifically told Will that was never going to happen again."

John let out a low laugh but didn't say anything else.

"So, Sonny knew what was happening, obviously. Will was naked; I was in a towel."

"Will looks like a vampire attacked him," John cut in.

Paul ignored the commentary.

"And he wasn't making any sense whatsoever. It was ridiculous. He wouldn't listen to anything Will said. I mean, Will told me things were bad with Sonny but I didn't expect that at all. The things he was telling Will, the way he treated him. It was like watching a stranger."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Will and Marlena were having a very similar conversation.

"What was Sonny telling you?" Marlena asked with a frown.

"That I was a slut," Will told her, dropping a few cookies on a plate. "He brought up all the times I cheated on him and called me Paul's whore."

Marlena somehow found a way to make disgust look beautiful.

"How could he say something like that? It isn't true, sweetheart. You can't listen to talk like that."

"I'm not," Will let Marlena squeeze his hand hard. "I mean, I did cheat on him, a lot. So, there's probably a grain of truth in there somewhere. But not this time around."

"Never," Marlena argued with a shake of her head. "You should have broken up with Sonny first, yes. But it wasn't like you two were in a loving, committed relationship. From the sounds of things, Sonny doesn't even like who you are as a person. Not like Paul does at any rate. And besides, mistakes don't make you a bad person especially when it's with someone you love."

"I do love Paul," Will said. "And, despite what everyone told me about my relationship with Sonny, it says a whole lot I can't stop cheating on him."

"I never even thought of that but you're right," Marlena agreed. "If things were meant to be with Sonny, you would find a way to control yourself."

"Or I am a slut after all," Will said with an impish grin.

Marlena smacked his shoulder.

"Alright, too soon to joke with you too," Will rubbed his shoulder. She got him right on the spot that hit the shower wall yesterday. "I'm sorry Sonny got hurt but I'm not sorry it brought me Paul."

"I know, sweetheart," Marlena smiled. "Sonny will have to learn to live with what happened. It's out of your hands now."

"I just don't want anything to happen," Will admitted. "He's so different than who he used to be. He would never have wanted anything to do with Titan or any of the Kiriakis family drama before. I don't even recognize him anymore, Grandma. Who knows what he could do if he really wanted?"

"You don't need to worry about Sonny. You have an entire town full of friends and family that would do anything for you," Marlena said. "Leave Sonny alone. He needs time to accept what happened. You can't rush that or hurry it along. It'll take time."

"Yeah, I know," Will bit into a cookie with a loud crunch. "It just sucks."

"On the bright side, apart from Ari, you don't have any reason to see Sonny. I'm sure between your various family members you can go without seeing him for a long time."

Marlena gathered everything they needed and set it on a tray.

"Let's bring these out to John and Paul."

"Wait, wait, wait, I got it," Will grabbed the tray before Marlena could pick it up.

"My gentleman," Marlena kissed Will on the cheek, laughing when he held out an arm for her to hold onto.

Before Will and Marlena returned, John and Paul finished talking.

"I'm surprised you didn't beat Sonny into a pulp," John stated. "Considering everything he said and did."

"I wanted to," Paul confessed. "Will had to hold me back a few times. And I would have chased after him but, Will asked me not to."

"You must really love him," John teased.

"Yeah, I do," Paul replied, dead serious.

"And all the reasons you left?" John asked. "All the insecurities, the doubts? They just disappeared?"

"No, no, of course not. I told you. Will and I talked, really talked. About everything. I get it, now. I understand why he wanted his memories. I know having those memories of Sonny doesn't mean he feels that way anymore. Will doesn't want Sonny. Will loves me."

"That's right I do," Will said, walking into the room with Marlena on his arm.

He set the tray with cookies, teacups, a teapot, and a carafe of coffee down. He kissed the top of Paul's head before he sat down.

"Good," John held up one arm so Marlena could sit close beside him. "That's all the two of us wanted."

"Yes," Marlena agreed. "We want our boys happy but, most importantly, we love seeing you happy together."

Will and Paul gave each other sappy looks before Will's phone let out an obnoxious sound. He gave it a quick glance before his eyes lit up.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Nothing," Will answered, shoving his phone in his pocket. "Cookie?"

* * *

Will and Paul visited for a while longer before Will insisted they had to go. Paul wanted to drive out and find a new restaurant to try. Will stalled, nudging Paul toward the park while checking his phone every few minutes for the time.

"Why are we in the park?" Paul wondered. "Will, I'm hungry and I wanna get something to eat."

"Because it's a nice day," Will said, pulling Paul along by the hand. "What's wrong with the park? I like the park. The park's nice. Who doesn't like a lovely walk in the park?"

"Why do you keep saying park so often?"

"I don't know," Will laughed, licking his lips. "I thought we established if one of us is rambling, the other needs to shut him up."

"What? Like this?"

Paul didn't give Will any time to answer before kissing him.

The two kept it short and sweet.

"Mmm hmm, yep," Will said with his eyes closed. "That'll shut me up."

The two stood a little ways off of the main path, gazing at one another. They got a few strange looks from passersby's. Although if it was because they were two men together or because of something else they couldn't quite tell.

Everyone left them alone, though. At least until a familiar face joined them.

"Will!" Lucas called as he turned the corner. He walked right up to them and didn't seem in the slightest bit surprised to see Will and Paul together.

"Hi, Dad," Will said, turning to face him with his arm around Paul's waist. "What's up?"

Lucas stared at Will's neck for a solid ten seconds before shaking his head.

"I heard a few rumors around town."

"Like what?" Paul asked, sharing a brief look with Will.

"Well, I heard from Chloe who heard from Julie who heard from Maggie who heard from Eve who heard from Brady that you cheated on Sonny again. That you led him on and broke his heart in some big, public spectacle. Something about you and Paul going at it in front of him."

"What? That isn't what happened at all," Will scoffed.

Will and Paul took turns giving Lucas an abridged version of the events.

"And that's what happened," Will finished. "And you don't look surprised at all, Dad."

"I had a feeling you and Sonny weren't gonna last," Lucas shrugged. "When he was hunting you down I figured you were hiding from him. But, it makes a lot of sense that you went to find Paul. As long as you're happy, that's all I care about."

"I am happy, Dad. Paul and I make each other happy."

"I know," Lucas replied. "I just wanted to give you a heads up about the rumors. Also, could you put the scarf back on please?"

Lucas gestured to Will's neck.

"You look like you were mauled."

Lucas left a few minutes after with a promise to take Will and Paul out to dinner soon.

"Guess we know why everyone's staring now," Paul said after Lucas left.

"Yeah," Will frowned.

"What?" Paul asked. "What's wrong?"

"These rumors will spread like wildfire. They already have if it trickled down to my dad. I can only imagine how much worse they'll get."

"They're just rumors. We don't need to worry about what anyone thinks."

"I'm used to it, Paul," Will said, shoulders hunched together. "I'm always gonna be the guy that does something stupid and everyone looks down on. I'm okay with that. But you aren't. You're a good person and I don't want everyone judging you."

"That's such a load of crap," Paul argued. "Will, I told you whatever was waiting for us in Salem we were facing together. I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"I know," Will replied. "I know that logically but I can't stand the thought of anyone treating you the way they treat me."

Paul laughed with a big smile on his face.

"What?" Will asked, with a quizzical expression.

"It's adorable that you think I'm going to let anyone treat you badly," Paul stated. He put his hands on both of Will's shoulders and looked him right in the eye. "No one is going to tell you anything because they're gonna have to deal with me."

Will smiled, shoulders relaxing under the calming weight of Paul's hands.

"Now, come on," Paul shook Will a little bit, just to get his shoulders to wiggle. "Why did we have to be in the park right now?"

"I guess it's a good thing there are already rumors about us," Will said with a sneaky little smile.

"Why?" Paul lifted one eyebrow, suspicious.

Will pulled his phone out and checked the time.

"Just wait," Will pleaded. "Any minute now."

Will looked skyward, hand shielding his eyes.

"Ah ha! Right on time," Will pointed above them. "I had a promise to keep."

Paul looked up at the bright blue sky and let out a loud bark of laughter.

"You did not."

"I so did," Will pulled Paul into a tight hug.

An airplane right above them finished spelling out in the sky:

 **WILL LOVES PAUL**

"You're ridiculous," Paul grinned, eyes on the words.

With his arms wrapped around Paul, Will snapped a few pictures of the message. Then, Will set their favorite Tokyo Fab song to play.

"Okay, how am I supposed to top this?" Paul asked with a loud laugh.

"You'll think of something," Will replied in a low voice.

They pressed their foreheads together, swaying. Lost in each other and the music as the world passed them by.

* * *

A/N:

*I'm thinking one more chapter. My inspiration for this is dwindling.*


	8. Chapter 8

**Three Weeks Later**

"I am gonna get so fat," Will complained while he shoved a French fry in his mouth. "We have to stop bringing Ari here."

Paul gave Will a fond but judgmental look.

"You're the one that won't stop ordering the fries," Paul pointed out with a laugh.

"I have to," Will insisted with wide eyes. "It's an addiction. I smell McDonald's and I need them."

"What you need is to get some self-control," Paul teased.

"Hey," Will pointed a long fry at Paul. "My lack of self-control is what brought us together. You should feed it instead of mock it."

"You're ridiculous," Paul answered.

"You love me," Will shrugged. "I think that says more about you than me."

Before Paul could answer, they heard Ari's voice from the top of the play place at McDonald's.

"Daddy! Daddy, watch me," Ari yelled.

Will gave her a thumbs up and appropriately cheered when she came out of the bottom of the slide.

"Fun?" Will asked as she jogged by.

"Yes," Ari cheered.

Will and Paul both smiled as a group of kids ran over to join Ari.

Over the past few weeks, Will and Ari spent more time together. Now that Will's memories were returning, he needed his daughter around. He finally felt the responsibility and bond that was missing for months.

As Will spent more time with Ari, so did Paul. Will didn't want to force the two to spend any time together and he didn't. Ari didn't mind including Paul in their time together. Paul never complained about having Ari around either.

Which was one of the main reasons Will finally agreed to move to a bigger place with Paul. At first, Will went along with Paul to house hunt without really giving much of an opinion. It wasn't until they found the perfect place did it become real for Will.

It wasn't as big as the condo Paul bought in San Francisco but it was nice. Three bedrooms. Two bathrooms. A large kitchen Will would probably never use. Only a few minutes from Ari's school and the park.

As soon as they stepped inside, Will felt something. He could see himself and Paul sitting in front of the fireplace on a cold evening, wrapped up together. He could picture Ari skipping across the wooden floors, toys scattered everywhere. What really sold Will was the layout. Ari's bedroom was on the opposite side as the master bedroom.

Will wanted to be a better parent, not give up his sex life.

After the tour, when Will looked at Paul with a wide smile, Paul understood.

They signed the paperwork the next day. Tomorrow, they could start moving their things.

Will couldn't wait for Ari to have a place of her own to stay with him. With him and Paul sharing a room, she couldn't stay over.

Every day when Will saw her, he would meet someone to pick Ari up or drop her off.

He still hadn't seen Sonny since their argument.

It suited Will fine. Sonny could have all the space he wanted. Will didn't need Ari seeing the tension between them either.

Thankfully, the rumors about him and Paul faded after the first week. Whenever Will and Paul went somewhere they'd get strange looks but not for the reason they expected. Most people never even knew Will and Paul broke up and were simply curious about the turn of events.

Will and Paul didn't feel the need to clarify anything. Apart from a select few, the rest of Salem assumed they never broke up and anything to do with Sonny was a silly rumor.

Most of the time, Maggie was the go-between for Will and Sonny. She was the most impartial between the two of all their shared family members. She was also who Will expected to meet them in a few minutes to pick up Ari.

Will was wrong.

"Hey," Will laughed as he smacked the top of Paul's hand. "You don't get to make fun of me and then steal my fries."

"Sure I do," Paul snuck a few fries away from the box. "Boyfriend rights."

"Well, as my boyfriend, it's also your right to buy me an iced coffee," Will gave Paul a wide, cheesy smile. "Pleeeeese?"

"You're lucky I love you," Paul quipped. He leaned across the table for a kiss, stealing more fries in the process.

Will laughed again when Paul shoved the fries in his mouth and walked away. He glanced over to see Ari happily playing and smiled to himself while checking his phone.

"That was fast," Will said when someone stood in front of the table. "Did you get me the right flavor because you know I don't like hazelnut? I only like – oh – Sonny."

Will trailed off when he looked at his ex-husband for the first time in a long time. He looked better than the last time Will saw him. Will didn't know if that was because Sonny wasn't foaming at the mouth in anger or not, though.

"I wasn't expecting you," Will said.

"I wasn't planning on coming," Sonny replied. He went to sit in Paul's abandoned seat before stopping himself. "Can I sit?"

"Are you here to yell at me?"

"No," Sonny said. "Although I guess I deserve that."

"Then you can sit," Will sat up straighter.

The two sat staring at anything but each other for a few long, awkward moments.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you last time," Sonny said, breaking the silence. "Some of the things I said might have been out of line."

"Might?" Will asked.

"Were," Sonny cleared his throat. "Were out of line. I've had some time to think about everything and you were right. We don't work together. In fact, we hadn't worked together for a long time. Since we have Ari, we should try to get along."

"Okay," Will responded. "I agree. I can be civil."

"Can you?" Sonny asked. When Will gave him a sharp look, he held his hands up. "Okay, never mind."

"Ari is what's important," Will ignored Sonny. "So, we'll try our best to make things work."

"You're not gonna say we should try to be friends?" Sonny asked.

"No," Will shook his head. "Things are a little too fresh for that to happen. Maybe one day."

"Okay," Sonny nodded. "Makes sense."

They lapsed into silence again; the only noise the loud cackle of children running around the play place.

"New suit?" Will asked, desperate to say something.

"Yes," Sonny pulled a piece of lint off the gray suit. "I have a date tonight. I wanted to look impressive."

"Cool," Will said with a weak smile.

Before he could think of anything else to ease the uncomfortable tension, Paul came back with two large cups.

"Here," Paul put the drinks on the table. "A coffee for you and a tea for me. And no, I didn't get you hazelnut so don't ask."

He fiddled with the straws before he seemed to realize Sonny was there.

"Oh, Sonny," Paul said with a frosty tone.

"Paul," Sonny answered in a similar tone.

Will clapped his hands together.

"Sonny and I were agreeing to act civil," Will told Paul with a meaningful look.

"Good," Paul replied, hand on the back of Will's neck.

"You were saying something about a date?" Will asked, looking at Sonny.

"Yes," Sonny stood up and straightened his jacket. "It's with Leo."

Will and Paul glanced at each other.

"Don't you and Leo have – uh – issues with each other?" Will asked as delicately as he could.

"We solved them," Sonny responded. "Now, I need to get Ari back to the mansion. My mom agreed to watch her while I go out."

"Good," Will said. "I know how much Adrienne and Ari love each other."

Sonny softened when Will finished.

"They do," Sonny agreed. "So, I guess, I'll see you around. Both of you."

"We'll be here," Paul said, squeezing Will's neck.

Will and Paul told Ari goodbye before they sat across from each other once more.

"Leo?" Paul asked around a snort.

"Hey, it's good for him to go out," Will said before chuckling. "And, you know what? Leo is probably just what Sonny needs."

"How do you figure?"

"Sonny wants someone to order around and take care of. Leo wants to be a sugar baby. Perfect relationship."

Paul almost choked on his sip of tea.

"Although, how does it work since Leo is older than Sonny? Sugar not baby? Sugar toddler? Sugar teenager? Sugar-?"

"Stop it," Paul insisted around a laugh.

"I'm saying we should be happy for them. And besides, if Sonny is with someone else, he's not focused on me."

"True," Paul conceded. "And if Sonny is happy he'll take the news about Ari permanently moving in with us better."

Will and Paul shared a look.

"Or not."

* * *

"You know, this could be the last night we spend here," Will said as they walked toward their room in the Martin mansion.

"Mmm," Paul replied as they turned the corner, their room in sight. "We should make the most of it."

Will looked over his shoulder back at Paul, eyes dancing. When he tried to unlock the door, Paul turned him around with a hand on Will's neck.

The two shared a soft, sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" Will asked reminiscent of the last time this happened.

"Just because," Paul answered with a smile. He bumped their foreheads together. "Now, we're gonna go in our room and I'm gonna fuck your brains out."

Will shivered, letting out a ridiculous giggle.

Paul took the keys out of Will's hand and unlocked the door. The two stumbled into the room, lips connected.

While Will eagerly tried to pull Paul's shirt off, Paul kicked the door closed.

"Can I help you?" Paul asked around a laugh.

"Off," Will demanded, lifting Paul's shirt all the way to his neck.

Paul laughed again, throwing his shirt on the floor.

"Yes," Will cheered, dragging his fingernails up and down the planes of Paul's perfect chest.

"You see me shirtless several times a day," Paul pointed out despite the smug grin on his face.

"And it never gets old," Will said.

"What about you?" Paul worked on unbuttoning Will's shirt. "Don't think I haven't noticed your biceps."

Will flexed his arms when Paul pull his shirt off.

"Go get on the bed," Will requested with a light shove. "I'll be right back."

"What? No, where are you going," Paul complained but followed directions.

"Cleaning up," Will kicked his shoes in Paul's direction. "When I get out you better make good on your promise. If I'm not an incoherent fucked out mess in the next few hours you'll have a lot of making up to do."

"That could be fun too," Paul replied. He groaned when Will stripped down before walking into the bathroom.

While Will washed, Paul unbuttoned his jeans. The idea of Will wet and naked only a few steps away but out of sight got to him. Just the thought of Will gliding his soapy hands over the round globes of his ass. Spreading his cheeks, fingers ghosting over his hole. All in preparation for Paul.

Paul rubbed the palm of his hand over his crotch. Will did say he wanted Paul ready to fuck him when he got out of the shower.

Paul pushed his jeans and boxers just past his hips. Enough to pull his cock out, stroking himself up and down.

Will walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later completely naked. He took a moment to admire the sight before him. Paul half naked and hard, upper body on the bed, feet planted on the floor.

"Hey," Paul whispered, eyes half-lidded.

"Hey," Will whispered back, kneeling on the bed.

He kissed Paul wet and deep as he knocked Paul's hand aside. Will took up stroking Paul's cock, wrist twisting.

"Mine," Will murmured, kissing down Paul's neck and between his pecs.

"You talking about me or my cock?" Paul wondered, hips hitching off the bed.

"Both," Will said before nipping at one of Paul's nipples.

Paul's laughter faded into deep, guttural moans when Will's tongue circled around the tip of his cock.

Will took his time, tracing a few prominent veins with his tongue. Letting his mouth fill with spit before spilling to over Paul. One hand fondling Paul's balls while the other held his cock upright.

"Fuck," Paul grunted when Will twisted his hand over Paul's spit-covered dick. "You salivating over me already?"

"Yep," Will answered, closing his lips and sucking ever so lightly on the tip.

Paul pushed his fingers through Will's hair, pulling it away from his forehead to get a good look at him. To look at the perfectly serene expression on Will's face. The red flush to his cheeks that spread down his neck to his chest. The way Will's eyes lit up when he sunk further down.

Paul glanced at Will's hips, pleased to see how hard he was from just sucking Paul for a few minutes. How hard Will always got from anything involving Paul.

"You know what, baby?" Paul asked, voice deep and husky.

The only indication Will gave was glancing up at Paul with his big blue eyes. Almost half of Paul's dick inside his mouth.

"I think Sonny was right," Paul beamed when Will narrowed his eyes. "You really are my little slut."

Paul waited a few seconds to see how Will would respond. Enough time had passed so what Sonny said no longer had much sting. Will most of all seemed to make a joke about it. Paul even heard Will refer to himself as Paul's whore once or twice but always in a joking way.

Paul often wondered if Will meant it in a very different way than Sonny's connotation.

He didn't wonder for much longer. Almost the moment Paul's words sunk in, Will's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he slid another inch of Paul inside his mouth.

"Like that?" Paul asked, tugging on Will's hair. "You get so worked up over me, don't you? Always ready to suck me off or sit on my cock? Yeah, you are my slut, aren't you, baby?"

Will groaned, hips writhing into the comforter.

"Look at you," Paul added. "Already so hot and desperate and I haven't even touched you."

Will sat up long enough to push and shove Paul's pants the rest of the way off. Once he was naked, Paul moved further up the bed, dragging Will him.

The two fell into an easy kiss, Will's hand slipping down to jerk Paul off again.

Paul laughed against Will's lips.

"Really?" Paul asked.

"At the moment, I think I'm more of your cock slut than anything," Will said, kissing down Paul's torso once more.

Paul groaned, head thrown back. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Will's hips, grinding into the bedding, only a small distance away from his head.

Paul reached out and lifted Will's hips off the bed. Will hovered over Paul, one knee on either side of Paul's head all while keeping his hands working over Paul's cock.

Will downright whined when Paul gulped Will's cock into his mouth. The two sucking each other off at the same time.

They couldn't keep their hips from moving forward and back, causing the other to chase after them. One of Will's hands ran up and down Paul's hip and thigh. All while Paul roamed Wil's ass and lower back.

The small room filled with the sounds of Will and Paul's grunts, groans, and wet slurps.

Paul felt Will's thighs twitch when his pointer finger brushed along Will's hole. He used his own spit to gently ease his finger into Will while still sucking.

Will worked his hips forward and back. Not sure if he wanted to grind into Paul's face or back onto his finger.

Paul pulled off Will and tapped him on the ass.

"Off," Paul ordered. He grinned when he saw Will's pout. "Don't sulk. I gotta get the lube so I can split you open."

Will's eyes lit up and he dived across the bed, ignoring Paul's laughter.

"Eager much?" Paul teased, catching the bottle of lube when Will tossed to him.

Will got on his hands and knees, wiggling his hips. He curved his back and spread his legs. He smiled at Paul over his shoulder, watching the way Paul's eyes zeroed in on his ass.

"I am eager. I want to feel every inch of your giant cock in my slutty little ass in the next five minutes or I'm gonna find someone else to do the job."

Paul growled low in the back of his throat. He poured a generous amount of lube in his hand and over Will's hole.

"Who are you gonna find that can touch you the way I can?" Paul asked, sliding one finger inside Will, letting him adjust. "Who knows just the right way to touch you?"

Paul leaned over Will, front to Will's back. His tongue brushed against Will's ear every time he spoke.

"Who else could do this?" Paul twisted his finger in just the right way to get Will to jump and groan.

Paul bit the tip of Will's earlobe, huffing out a pleased groan when Will shuddered.

"You look so good like this," Paul praised, slipping another finger into Will. "So good twisting those sexy little hips. Do you think I could get you off just like this? Huh? Just my fingers opening you up. Yeah, you could. That what you want?"

"Noooo," Will whined. "Paul, please."

"No? You don't want me to get you off?" Paul smirked.

"No, I do. I do," Will huffed, hissing when Paul added another finger.

"Then what's the problem?" Paul scissored his fingers.

"I don't want your fingers," Will complained through clenched teeth but still worked his hips back onto them.

"What do you want?" Paul nipped Will's earlobe again. "You gotta tell me, baby. What do you want, huh?"

"Paul," Will groaned.

"You gotta tell me or I won't know," Paul sing-songed, enjoying the situation a little too much. He loved making his sexy, confident boyfriend beg for it.

"Paul!"

"Alright, alright," Paul relented, pulling his fingers out. He squeezed a large dollop of lube over his cock and rubbed it all over.

Will snorted when he looked over his shoulder again. He didn't give Paul any warning before he knocked him on his back.

Paul laughed, helping Will settle above him.

"What happened to you fucking my brains out?" Will asked, one knee on either side of Paul's hips. His eyes closed and he let out a deep breath when he sat on Paul's cock, bare.

"Have I ever not?" Paul ran his hands up and over Will's chest and abdomen, ignoring his hard cock.

Will rode Paul up and down for a few moments, head thrown back. Paul admired the view but he had a promise to keep.

Paul rose to his knees with Will still attached to him, straining to keep the two of them up. He flopped Will on his back and smothered Will's huff with a dirty kiss.

Paul distracted Will with his tongue, licking into Will's mouth, teeth nipping his lips. All while he spread Will's knees to the side and tilted his hips up, fucking hard and deep.

Will gasped, arching his back off the bed. He rolled his hips in time with Paul's thrusts, thigh muscles straining with how far apart Paul pushed them.

"Like that, baby?" Paul asked around a kiss.

"Uh-huh," Will nodded, arms wrapped tight around Paul's neck.

"Like feeling my cock so deep inside you?" Paul thrust even harder into Will.

Will panted, moans getting louder and louder.

"Yeah, I know you love it," Paul said, voice tense and his grip on Will's thighs bruising. "I know my little slut loves my cock."

"God, yes," Will agreed. "Love it so much. Love you. Please, Paul. Please."

Paul grinned before letting go of one of Will's thighs. He slid his hand to Will's knee and lifted it up onto his shoulder. The new position brought Will closer and Paul deeper.

Will planted one foot on the bed to push back against Paul harder. Paul growled, hips thrusting into Will with a loud smack of skin against skin.

"S – s – say it again," Will stuttered, breathless.

"Say what?" Paul asked, leaning over Will, practically making Will do the splits. "Tell you how you're my dirty little slut?"

Will's loud moan was all the answer Paul needed.

"Is that what you need, baby? Need me to remind you how desperate you are for me? How I fuck my little whore so good? That you can't get enough of me, huh? How you drool over my cock? Always want it down your throat or up this perfect ass."

Paul's hand smacked down on Will's butt when he said the word. Will's loud cry didn't sound like he was in pain.

"Yeah, you're my little slut aren't you? Doesn't matter who you're with either, does it? Married to someone else, no memories, the only consistent thing about you is your love for my dick. But that's okay. I know just what my slut needs, don't I, baby?"

Paul slapped Will on the ass each time he said the word slut.

"Yes," Will groaned, fingers clawing Paul's back. "Your slut. Only yours."

"That's right you are," Paul pulled Will into a brutal kiss, hips hammering into him. "My slut."

"Paul," Will praised.

"Fuck," Paul grabbed Will's other leg and hooked it over his shoulder. He held Will's gaze while he pounded harder and harder.

"Fuck me, Paul," Will whispered, licking his lips. "Such a slut for you."

Paul threw his head back, slamming into Will several more times until he let out a loud roar.

Will leaned against the pillows, working his hips back onto Paul as he eased through his orgasm.

"Fuck," Paul sighed when he grew too sensitive inside Will. He dropped Will's legs and crawled up a few inches to kiss Will deep and slow. "Fuck, baby."

Will and Paul kissed for a few minutes until Will grew impatient.

"Don't worry," Paul laughed when Will whined. "You're still too coherent for my liking."

Paul wiggled his way down to the end of the bed. He dragged Will with him so Paul could kneel on the floor.

Will spread his legs open wide, feet on the bed.

"Yes," Paul hissed, watching the way Will's puffy red hole tensed while it tried to stay closed. "God, that should not be as hot as it is."

Before Will could complain, Paul leaned forward, prodding Will's hole with his tongue.

It was dirty and disgusting, Paul licking up whatever come Will pushed out, but they both reveled in it.

"So fucking sexy," Paul whispered, face a wet mess when he pulled away.

"But I think that was more for me," Paul said as he slid two fingers inside Will. "Now, what does my little slut want, huh? My mouth on his leaking cock? My fingers in his slutty hole?"

"Both," Will sighed, hips gyrating all over the bed. "Paul, please."

Paul swallowed down Will's cock as he shoved his fingers into Will over and over.

"Yes," Will sighed, fingers tight in Paul's hair. "Paul, oh god, yes. Love you. Love your mouth and your fingers and your cock and god, I love you. Such a slut for all of you. Fuck, Paul. Fuck."

"My dirty little slut," Paul pulled off Will long enough to say before he swallowed Will down again.

It only took a few more moments for Will to cry out his release.

Paul, simply because he could, kept his mouth and fingers working until Will pushed him away.

Paul collapsed on his side next to Will, bumping their noses together. Will kissed all around Paul's mouth, licking up the mess Paul left behind.

They held each other close, Will resting one thigh over Paul's, fingers running through Paul's hair.

"Was that okay?" Paul asked after several minutes.

Will gave him an exasperated look which made Paul roll his eyes.

"I meant the slut talk," Paul clarified, holding onto Will's bicep.

"Oh, god, yes," Will moved even closer to Paul, rubbing against him. "When you say it, it sounds sexy."

"Yeah?" Paul asked as Will brushed their cocks together. "You like being my little slut?"

"If you keep saying that, you're gonna have to fuck me again," Will threatened.

Paul lifted one brow.

"You're using full sentences. So, I don't think I fucked your brains out."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Will teased.

"Guess I'll have to try harder this time," Paul answered. He grabbed Will's thigh, pulling him closer so they could grind together properly.

Will groaned loud and deep, eyes shut.

"I bet the neighbors will be glad to see us leave," Paul mused.

"Why?" Will opened his eyes to look at Paul.

"They won't have to hear your sex noises in the middle of the day. The new place has better insulation. No one will be able to hear you."

"That a challenge?" Will asked.

"Think you can get any louder?"

"Keep doing that and you'll find out," Will promised.

Paul grinned before yanking Will into a kiss. Hands wandering, holding the other close.

Exactly where they were meant to be.

* * *

A/N:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or simply read. I do appreciate the feedback. Not sure what story will come next. I'll probably take a few days off and try not to fade into the ether.


End file.
